


Сломать систему

by Felixforss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpha Spock (Star Trek), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Discrimination, Drama, Feminist Themes, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Objectification, Omega Jim, Pre-Star Trek (2009), Rape, Sexism, Sexual Harassment, Slut Shaming, Starfleet Academy, Victim Blaming
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixforss/pseuds/Felixforss
Summary: Омег мало. Они беспомощны. Они боятся и смиренно принимают судьбу вещи. Живи в достатке, ни в чём не нуждайся, занимайся домом, рожай и воспитывай детей, слушайся мужа — и будет тебе счастье.Но разве же это жизнь?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bolnodumat (chernov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernov/gifts).



> Дублирую и эту свою работу на ао3, потому что могу. И хочу.
> 
> По сути, в очень скоростном и вольном формате пересказываю историю феминизма, начиная с суфражисток и заканчивая теми победами, которые нам, в нынешнем обществе, только предстоит достичь. Я довольно серьёзно подхожу к вопросам историчности событий, однако на достоверность во всех инстанциях не претендую. Камон, омеги идут проторенной дорожкой, и, к тому же, я не хочу, чтобы персонажи не дожили до достижения гендерного равенства, так что логика общественных процессов (двадцать первого века, по крайней мере) где-то опускается в угоду хэппи-энду.
> 
> В любом случае, это не серьёзное чтиво, а самый обыкновенный фанфик, просто уделяющий чуть больше внимания социально-политическому движу. Его в первую очередь развлекательная функция никуда не девается, и потому, надеюсь, вам придётся по душе моя работа. И, возможно, если вы достаточно глубоко осведомлены о теме феминизма, вам будет интересно отыскать в тексте пасхалки)
> 
> Фидбэк в виде отзывов — лучшая награда, так что буду весьма благодарна, если вы решите поделиться своим мнением касательно моей работы! Это вдохновляет, чаще всего.
> 
> Бета — Рия Кейзик.

У женщин было много времени, чтобы выиграть в борьбе за свои права.

У омег этого времени не было.

Появившись всего около двухсот лет назад, в результате резкого сокращения численности населения после Третьей Мировой, омеги мгновенно стали той частью общества, что, казалось, ушла в небытие — дискриминируемой группой. Повсеместно дискриминируемой. Было ли это продиктовано завораживающей красотой, притягательным запахом или инстинктами новоиспечённых альф, непонятно.

Однако, факт остаётся фактом — омеги заняли пустующую с уходом женщин нишу бесправных и безвольных, и гибкие общественные институты быстро переписали привычные всем нормы.

Именно благодаря тому давнему, внезапному природному перевороту, Джим ощущал себя куском мяса, что неизменно пытались сожрать все кому не лень. Беты ненавидели его за внимание альф — как и любой омега, Джим был чертовски красив, — альфы же хотели зажать в подворотне, трахнуть и присвоить себе, а омеги… омег среди прочего населения насчитывалось ничтожно мало. В Айове таковых — единицы.

Но, думалось Джиму, омеги поддержали бы его.

С детства приходилось слушать: «будь кротким, Джим», «не перечь», «следи за языком», «веди себя достойно, ты же омега» и прочее наследие уничижительного для женщин патриархата. Уважали ли омег? Нет. Считали ли равными? Тоже нет. Омеги — ценный товар в мире, где правят альфы, не имеющие возможности продолжить род без омег.

Значит, контроль. Значит, браки по расчёту и воспитание под стать — «кому нужен такой сорванец?».

Мечты? Забудь. Скажи спасибо, что позволили закончить школу. В смысле, «изнасиловали»? Ты с ума сошёл? Как ты мог допустить подобное? Да кто тебя замуж возьмёт?

Самое интересное, что закон не запрещал омегам, например, учиться. Или работать. Вместо закона это делало общество, вручая девяносто девять процентов омег богатым альфам по достижении совершеннолетия.

А какой альфа, заплативший родителям омеги баснословную сумму, позволит своей дорогой покупке заниматься чем-либо, кроме дома? Невыгодно.

Птицы в золотых клетках.

Джима ждала такая же судьба — Фрэнк твёрдо намеревался продать его и, видимо, пропить миллионы, что получит за пасынка. Не смотря на многочисленные попытки Джима испортить личное дело, на него по-прежнему претендовали многие бездетные богатеи.

План Фрэнка неизбежно сработал бы, не сбеги Джим за день до своего восемнадцатого дня рождения.

Не учись он, не зная сна, не посещай все доступные дополнительные занятия, не читай книги, не готовься к вступительным. Не взломай он личный счёт отца и не заимей достаточно кредитов для обеспечения себя вплоть до поступления в Академию Звёздного Флота.

Омег мало. Они беспомощны, боятся и смиренно принимают судьбу вещи. Живи в достатке, ни в чём не нуждайся, занимайся домом, рожай и воспитывай детей, слушайся мужа — и будет тебе счастье.

Но разве же это жизнь?

Кто-то должен был начать. Где бы были сейчас женщины, сиди и жди они у моря погоды? Там же, где и омеги.

Борись, если желаешь изменить этот несправедливый мир. Борись, если желаешь лучшей жизни.

Джим начал с себя. Создал прецедент.

Он — лучший из поступивших на командный курс. И он не проиграет.


	2. Можно просто Паша

_— Как вы считаете, трагедии с Кельвином можно было избежать?_

_— Скажите, Джеймс, Джордж Кирк — ваш герой?_

_— Как часто вы посещаете могилу отца?_

_Шум голосов не стихал, смешиваясь в один громкий, пугающий, неразборчивый гул. Сплошная какофония звуков, и Джим сбит с толку, потерян, а вопросы продолжают сыпаться один за другим, словно из рога изобилия._

_— Вы гордитесь подвигом своего отца?_

_— Что бы вы сказали ему при встрече?_

_Пять. Ему ведь всего пять._

_Или семь. Или десять._

_Годы идут, вопросы не меняются. День рождения — день скорби. Один сценарий, и это даже не плагиат — полная копия. Полные слезами глаза матери, ссутулившийся, ушедший в себя Сэм, презрение и отвращение к происходящему на лице Фрэнка. Монумент в память о трагедии._

_Толпа. Давящая, окружающая, загоняющая в угол, бесконечно гудящаягудящаягудящая._

_Джим не знает, что отвечать. Джим в панике._

_— Если бы вы не родились омегой, то пошли бы по стопам отца?_

От частых рваных вдохов горят легкие, но пожару, что приводит в чувство, невозможно не радоваться. Значит, он больше не тонет в собственных снах. Значит, проснулся.

Прежде, чем открыть глаза, Джим старательно восстанавливает дыхание — кажется, его сны наглым образом врываются в реальность, иначе как объяснить признаки панической атаки?

Но Джим спокоен. _Спокоен_ , уверяет он сам себя.

Первое, на что натыкается сонный взгляд, стоит глазам освоиться в темноте, это голые стены. Небольшая сумка с вещами в углу у двери, рабочий стол с одиноко лежащим на нем паддом, унылый, пока пустующий шкаф, дверь в ванную комнату, слабый лунный свет, пробивающийся сквозь задёрнутые шторы.

И благодатная тишина.

Не похоже на комнату в старом доме отца в Айове. На хостел и множество съемных комнат, в коих успел пожить Джим за полгода с тех пор, как сбежал от Фрэнка, тоже не похоже.

И не должно быть.

По лицу расползается слабая, но радостная улыбка, когда перед глазами встаёт письмо с поздравлениями о поступлении и дальнейшими инструкциями.

Конечно, это не Айова. Даже не обшарпанные комнатушки на окраинах Сан-Франциско — всё, на что у Джима хватило денег.

Он в общежитии Звездного Флота на правах кадета. Лучшего из поступивших на командный курс в этом году? Интересно, ему поэтому выделили отдельную комнату, без соседей, или причина в половой принадлежности?

Впрочем, не важно. Джим здесь, и только это имеет значение.

Впереди первый полноценный день в Академии, и от предвкушения Джим едва ли может усидеть на месте, вставая на час раньше необходимого и просто прислушиваясь. Вот в коридоре начинают плавно отъезжать двери, выпуская сонных голодных кадетов, за стенкой слышится характерный писк звукового душа, постепенно оживает улица, запуская курсирующие между общежитием и Академией аэробусы.

А Джиму не верится, что он действительно стал частью этой жизни.

Мама, Фрэнк, Тарсус, ужасные школьные годы, печальная омежья судьба — всё, от чего Джим бежал, осталось в прошлом. Кроме, пожалуй, славы отца, что неустанно давила и, наверное, никогда не перестанет давить.

Если только Джим не прославится больше.

Джим хотел бы. Слава — мощное орудие, работающее как на личность, так и на общество. Стряхнуть с себя ненавистный ярлык бесперспективного сына героя и стать, наконец, в глазах других самим собой, а не чьей-то тенью — об этом Джим мечтал лишь в самых смелых своих фантазиях. Не то, чтобы ему не хватало этой самой смелости — хватало, более чем, — однако попытка превзойти спасшего сотни тысяч жизней отца, будучи омегой, в современных реалиях казалась детскими грёзами.

Но Джим Кирк на то и Джим Кирк, чтобы не верить в безвыигрышные сценарии.

Он станет известным благодаря собственным заслугам, а не имени давно умершего человека. Его личные заслуги будут обусловлены тяжким трудом, а не прославленной фамилией. Да, он сын Джорджа Кирка, но он не _Джордж Кирк_ собственной персоной, никогда им не был и никогда не будет.

Ещё в раннем детстве, устав от давящей на хрупкие детские плечи славы почившего родителя, Джим говорил себе: «Ты не его ухудшенная копия», отрицая уверенность общественности в его ущербности на основании пола. И что, что он омега? Почему это делает его хуже? Изначально, уже на старте, ему не давали и шанса — на что годен омега? Даже если сын героя?

Тогда же Джим пообещал ответить на многочисленные неозвученные вопросы, но не словом, а делом. К нему начнут прислушиваться исключительно в случае успеха, и именно успешный Джим скажет, уже доказав, как все они, шепчущиеся о бесполезности омег от природы, ошибались на его счёт. И на счёт всех омег мира.

Да, он определенно сделает это. Он хотел бы стать капитаном и голосом тех, кому не дают быть услышанными.

Но получится ли?

За дверью с каждой минутой становится всё шумнее и люднее — прострация Джима продлилась дольше, чем он планировал, неподвижно застыв под прохладными струями водного душа и вперившись взглядом в белоснежную плитку.

Пора идти. Перед лекцией Джим собирался успеть на завтрак.

Такие же взволнованные первокурсники, пока смутно и в общих чертах представляющие, что ждёт их в первый учебный день, устремились кто куда. Джим же, вклинившись в плавный размеренный поток командного курса, был унесен сокурсниками и старшими товарищами в направлении главного корпуса.

Где размышляющего о первой в его студенческой жизни лекции Джима нагло вырвали из толпы, оттеснили к уютной аллее — Джиму, в силу обстоятельств, уютной аллея не показалась, — и пихнули в лицо микрофон. А следом второй, третий, четвертый — бесчисленное множество ужасающе навязчивых представителей СМИ так и норовило выпытать из вмиг растерявшегося парня информацию.

С точки зрения парня, из него пытались высосать душу как минимум.

— Вы в первой строчке рейтинга среди поступивших на командный курс, не смотря на ваш пол. Прокомментируйте ситуацию, мистер Кирк!

— Издательство «Домашний очаг», каким образом омега в лице вас сумел поступить туда, где отбор жесток даже для альф?

_Шум голосов не стихал, смешиваясь в один громкий, пугающий, неразборчивый гул._

— Кто допустил вас до обучения?

— Вы прошли благодаря связям отца?

_Сплошная какофония звуков, и Джим сбит с толку, потерян, а вопросы продолжают сыпаться один за другим, словно из рога изобилия._

— Омеги не обладают высоким интеллектом — общеизвестный факт. Признайтесь, мистер Кирк — кто написал экзамен вместо вас?

— Кому вы дали взятку, мистер Кирк?

_Толпа. Давящая, окружающая, загоняющая в угол, бесконечно гудящаягудящаягудящая._

— Да отвалите вы от него, шакалы недоделанные! — громкий раздраженный голос развеивает наваждение, и чья-то крепкая рука, схватив Джима за запястье, тянет из омута журналистов, в котором Джим едва не потонул снова. Отмеревший Джим активно помогает своему спасителю, расталкивая не желающих отпускать добычу репортёров плечами, и в результате свежий осенний воздух всё же заполняет его легкие.

Джим поднимает взгляд на своего спасителя. Красная униформа — тоже кадет. Правда, какой-то слишком хмурый для предвкушающего полную впечатлений и безудержного веселья студенческую жизнь первокурсника. И альфа, да. Как и практически все здесь.

Между тем, хмурый альфа продолжал ворчать, отпустив руку Джима, стоило вырваться из толпы. Они неторопливо, словно по инерции, шагали к главному корпусу — будто бы это что-то привычное, будто бы они каждый день так ходят.

— Ты тоже хорош, парень! Застыл, как вкопанный, — Джим не скрывает усмешку, пляшущую на губах — возмущения незнакомца забавляют. Нет, в самом деле — подобным образом следует реагировать Джиму. Возмущаться, негодовать… — Какого вообще чёрта они к тебе полезли? — ему внезапно задают вопрос, но Джим не отвечает, лишь смотрит задумчиво на мужчину — он определенно старше Кирка, — что свел брови к переносице в ожидании.

— Меня зовут Джим, — чудеса дипломатии — столь резко и грубо перевести тему, — однако парню, откровенно говоря, плевать. Ворчливому незнакомцу, похоже, тоже не так уж принципиально, почему к Кирку лезли журналисты — он делает такой вывод, когда мужчина хмыкает, а морщинки на его прежде хмуром лице разглаживаются.

— Будем знакомы, Джим. Я Леонард.

В столовой за завтраком выяснилось, что Леонард — разведенный врач, космос он ненавидит, бывшая жена ободрала его до нитки, и вот он здесь, в Сан-Франциско.

Наличие дочери стало последней каплей для Джима, готового запускать машину по производству юмора на тему старости, однако другая сторона Джима — та, что отвечала за интеллект, — посчитала данную тему банальной.

Так Леонард стал Боунсом.

Боунса Джим принял в свой круг общения быстро — которого до него, по большому счету, и не наблюдалось, — ещё до того, как завтрак подошел к концу. Вообще-то, альф Джим не жаловал и поддерживать дружеские отношения предпочитал с бетами, однако Леонард, мрачный, пессимистичный и несколько депрессивный, не оправившийся от своих проблем и, кажется, по-прежнему погружённый в недалёкое прошлое, либо не обращал внимание на половую принадлежность Джима, либо просто не поднимал эту тему. Удивительно для выходца консервативного юга. Возможно, Боунс тактичен — хотя не похоже, — или же придерживается иных взглядов, не позволяет предрассудкам засорять свою голову — причин столь импонирующего Джиму поведения могло быть множество. И пока с ним общались, как с равным, не объективируя и не пытаясь самоутвердиться за его счет, Джим не интересовался причинами.

Вместе с Боунсом, с поразительной скоростью втеревшимся в доверие Джима, они перетекают в аудиторию номер двести семь — врачей, научников и командный курс слили в один единый поток для лекций по астрофизике. Джим находил данное решение довольно странным, однако полтора часа в компании не только лектора и кучи альф, но и нового знакомого, его более чем радовали, и потому рассуждать на тему практичности расписания Кирк не собирался.

— Я врач, а не астрофизик, — бурчит себе под нос Боунс, выуживая из сумки падд, и Джим едва слышит его тихое ворчание из-за гула голосов активно общающихся между собой кадетов. — И почему я должен торчать в окружении сопляков, имея профильное образование? Чёрт бы побрал этот Звёздный Флот…

Негодование Боунса и его бормотание вызывают очередную улыбку Джима.

— Ты всегда всем недоволен? — пихнув Леонарда в бок, ехидно интересуется Кирк, за что получает «Думай, прежде чем говорить, чёртов придурок» взгляд.

Ответом Джима Боунс не удостаивает.

Что ж. Один-один.

Когда хор голосов утихает, Джим, как и сотни пар других глаз, устремляет свой взор на вошедшего в аудиторию лектора. Пожилой мужчина, назвавшийся профессором с фамилией, что вылетела из головы Джима в следующую секунду, начинает в разъяснения системы оценивания, рейтинга, условий удачной сдачи астрофизики — в общем, с первых минут на Джима нападает скука, и если поначалу он ещё записывает, то с началом непосредственно лекции прекращает и это.

Астрофизика — одна из любимых дисциплин Джима, и изучил он ее досконально. Для первой сессии его знаний точно хватит.

Поэтому вместо монотонного голоса лектора, стремительно усыпляющего добрую половину аудитории, Джим абстрагируется, бездумно глядя в падд записывающего за профессором Маккоя за неимением более достойного занятия.

Пока до его ушей не доносятся шепотки:

«Интересно, скольким он отсосал, чтобы попасть сюда?»

«Отсосал? Его лучшим в рейтинге поставили. Омегу, и лучшим! Да он как минимум задницу подставлял, и не единожды».

«Омеги ни на что больше и не годятся. Им нечего делать в Звёздном Флоте, пускай мужьями и детьми занимаются...»

«И правда, какой смысл? Максимум энсина дадут, и то маловероятно...».

«К кораблям его с любым званием не подпустят. Омега в космосе? Что за бред?».

Сидящие совсем близко, прямо за спиной Джима, вероятно, рассчитывали не только обсудить чрезмерно ущемляющего их, первого и единственного на командном курсе, омегу, но и вывести из себя объект обсуждения.

Не на того напали, думает Джим, посещавший детский сад и школу, куда омег, если отдавали, то достаточно редко.

Наслушался, словом. Что-то новое о себе Джим навряд ли уже услышит.

Иногда Джим задумывался, что было бы, не сыграй природа с человечеством эту злую омега-альфа шутку? Правильно — перед ним открылись бы все двери, и никому и в голову бы не пришло утверждать, что он недостаточно хорош просто потому, что родился мужчиной.

Абсурд, не так ли?

Для омег это реальность.

Через три года лейтенант, через пять — коммандер, через семь получишь капитана — так говорили альфам и тем немногочисленным бетам, что поступали на командный. Учись усердно, не нарушай дисциплину, и прямая дорога тебе на лучшие корабли.

На языке омег «три года и лейтенант» означало «даже не надейся».

Джим от надежды давно отказался. Сидеть и надеяться он может и в Айове, ожидая переезда к будущему мужу — к чёрту эту надежду. Достичь поставленных целей надежда не поможет.

Вместо надежды Джим выбрал действие, и до сегодняшнего дня — и в будущем, как рассчитывал Кирк, — оно работало.

Когда-нибудь действия приведут его к званию капитана.

Когда-нибудь. Джим на это надеется сделает всё, чтобы однажды его амбиции воплотились в жизнь.

— Земля вызывает Кирка, ответьте, — настала очередь Боунса толкать Джима локтем, ибо лекция подошла к концу, а его, видимо, гениальный и крайне самоуверенный знакомый, вместо ведения конспекта гипнотизировавший взглядом парту на протяжении всей лекции, продолжал пребывать в трансе. — Подъем, Джим! Мне тащиться в медицинский корпус, так что я не собираюсь торчать здесь и ждать, когда ты соизволишь покинуть астрал!

Боунс веселит. Снова. Намеренно он это делает или нет, но смеётся Джим от души.

Ничем примечательным первый день не отличается, никакого отпечатка в памяти Джима. За исключением Боунса, разумеется — это хмурое пятно неплохо обустроилось в голове Джима.

Друзья — это ведь хорошо, не так ли?

Не менее унылые три лекции после астрофизики, и они свободны, спеша добраться до точки В, как и утром, но в обратном направлении. Джим же не спешит — планировал закупиться и обставить комнату, но лекции утомили его больше, чем он ожидал, — спокойно бредет вдоль аллеи, ставшей местом знакомства с Боунсом и неожиданного налета СМИ.

Кстати, о них.

Личный терминал в комнате Джима разрывается от количества сообщений, что, вообще-то, напрягает — у него и вполовину столько знакомых не найдется, чтобы получить такое количество сообщений, и все — в один день. 

Что к чему, Джим понимает очень быстро благодаря письму Пайка со всеми ссылками, едва успев снять униформу и усевшись за терминал, — утренние журналисты не постеснялись выпустить свои умозаключения в формате небольших статей.

«Первый омега на командном курсе!»

«Сын Джорджа Кирка обманом поступил в Академию»

«Место омеги — на кухне или за партой?»

Множество провокационных заголовков бесстыдно глядели на Джима через экран терминала, а чем пестрели комментарии под этими статьями, ух.

В обсуждения Джим лезть не стал — себе дороже. Однако, продолжил изучать почту.

«Подстилка»

«Достойный муж выбил бы из тебя эту дурь»

«Шлюха»

«Не позорь Звёздный Флот и отца»

Весьма… глубокомысленно. Впервые Джим видит столько ненависти в людях. Найти адрес его электронной почты, чтобы написать оскорбления? Серьезно? Такое усердие стоит и похвалы. В какой-то мере.

Глубокий вдох. Выдох. Игнорировать, отправить гневные послания в корзину, забыть и дело с концом.

Хотя, постойте.

Внимание Джима привлекает одинокое письмо, начинающееся не со «сдохни, блядь», а с простого «привет!».

Спам?

Непонимающе хмурясь, Джим все же открывает неожиданно доброжелательное письмо.

_«Привет!_

_Наверное, странно, что я пишу тебе, и ты наверняка спросишь, откуда у меня твой электронный адрес, кто я вообще такой, что мне от тебя нужно… Но не спеши закрывать письмо! Это важно._

_Меня зовут Павел Чехов, можно просто Паша. Я омега, как и ты, и в следующем году собираюсь поступать на командный. Люди крутят у виска, когда слышат это, но, хэй, омегам и мечтать уже нельзя что ли?_

_В общем, да, учиться в Академии ЗФ — моя мечта, но я не был уверен, что она достижима. Попробовать, конечно, можно, но что делать, если тебя даже за порог не пустят? Законодательно не запрещено, а на деле часто иначе оказывается…_

_Но ты, Джим — могу я так тебя называть? — ты изменил это «безомежье», ты взял и сделал, и теперь я тоже смогу! Они приняли одного омегу, примут и ещё!_

_Спасибо за то, что дал мне надежду. Не только мне. Нас много, знаешь — омег, прыгающих выше своей головы. По мнению общественности, разумеется._

_Сомневаюсь, что ты, весь такой консервативный, поступил, первый в истории, на командный курс. Значит, ты тоже против вселенской несправедливости в отношении омег!_

_А нам нужен такой, как ты. Человек, имя которого у многих на слуху. Омега, создавший прецедент и бросивший вызов обществу с его устаревшими традициями._

_Мы — это ОСПС. Омежий Социально-Политический Союз. Мы пока молодая, лишь набирающая силы организация, но всё впереди!_

_В данный момент у нас на повестке избирательное право. Без участия омег избирательное право не всеобщее, и мы как бы… выкинуты из общественной жизни. Нас как будто нет, ведь наш голос ничего не значит. И потому первостепенной задачей ОСПС ставит именно избирательное право. Я обязательно процитирую тебе Всеобщую Декларацию о правах человека, если ты заинтересуешься, и пока ограничусь уже написанным, дабы не грузить и не отпугивать тебя._

_На этом, собственно, и всё… Будем рады видеть тебя на встрече в этот четверг в 17:00!_

_Встречи проходят в школе для омег Аманды Грейсон. Кабинет 17._

_С уважением, Павел Чехов;)»_

Джим долго смотрит на подмигивающий смайлик в конце сообщения, а после откидывается на спинку стула, скрещивает руки на груди и просто думает.

ОСПС? Он им нужен? Надежда?

Почему… Почему он не знал об этом раньше?

Павел — Паша, — прав. Джима раздражают устои. Глупые традиции, возвышающие одних и принижающие других, черное и белое, четкие правила, как и кто должен жить. Не соблюдаешь правила — изгой, и на тебя накинутся, словно стая диких собак, и что делать с этим, решай сам. Это твои проблемы.

До тех пор, пока ты удобен, ты будешь получать одобрение. Шаг в сторону, и от грязи, что на тебя выльют, уже не отмыться.

**Все люди рождаются свободными и равными в своем достоинстве и правах. Они наделены разумом и совестью и должны поступать в отношении друг друга в духе братства.**

Джиму не нужно цитировать Всеобщую Декларацию о правах человека — он сам процитирует. И хватит лишь первой статьи, чтобы ясно и четко понять — омег за людей не считают. Свободный и равный? Поэтому его успехи обесценивают, не веря, что омега может чего-то в этой жизни добиться? Поэтому его можно купить и продать, можно использовать в качестве инкубатора? Бесплатной рабочей силы? Можно бить и насиловать? И никто ничего не скажет. Никто. _Абсолютно_.

Ведь омега — жалкая пародия на человека. Суждение, с которым Джим не готов мириться, как не готов мириться и с великим множеством других.

Сев прямо и придвинувшись к рабочему столу, Джим нажимает «ответить» и печатает:

_«Привет, Паша._

_Рад знакомству и с нетерпением жду личной встречи. В четверг, 17:00, школа Аманды Грейсон?_

_Я приду._

_Джеймс Т. Кирк»_


	3. Ключи от гаража отца

Аманда Грейсон, Аманда Грейсон… Кто такая Аманда Грейсон?

Джиму её имя казалось смутно знакомым, но понять, где же слышал его раньше, он не мог. Воспоминания наглым образом ускользали из сознания, словно слово, вертящееся на языке, но так и не озвученное.

Словом, Кирк не помнил, откуда знает имя этой женщины.

И это досадное недоразумение он намеревался исправить.

Поисковый запрос: «Аманда Грейсон» даёт результаты лишь в виде ссылок на аккаунты в социальных сетях. Никаких статей, упоминаний имени где бы то ни было. Даже пресловутая школа Аманды Грейсон не появлялась среди многочисленных бесполезных ссылок. Что… странно.

О женщине, открывшей школу для омег, о женщине, имя которой Джим точно слышал раньше, о, вероятно, достаточно богатой и влиятельной Аманде Грейсон, чтобы быть достойной упоминания, нет информации. Совершенно.

Тогда Джим решил изучить сайт школы, который находился исключительно при введении полного названия.  
Стоит ли говорить, что запрос «Школа для омег Аманды Грейсон» по-прежнему не проливал и капли света на тайну загадочного имени?  
Расписание занятий, условия заселения в общежитие, конкурсы на гранты, прошедшие и предстоящие мероприятия — вообще-то, на сайте содержалось огромное количество информации, как полезной и интересной, так и наоборот, однако Аманды Грейсон среди этой информации Джим не встретил ни разу.

Даже в контактах в качестве учредителя значился некий Сарек. Что ж, уже хоть что-то.

На лекции по высшей математике, общей экономике, астрофизике, в столовой под скептическим взглядом Боунса — везде Джим пытался выяснить хоть что-то, понять, с кем и с чем ему предстоит иметь дело. Безрезультатно.

Сарек, разве что, оказался послом Вулкана на Земле и, собственно, вулканцем, что путало Джима ещё сильнее.

Школа для омег, судя по изучению сайта, довольно престижная? Названная в честь женщины, информации о которой нет в открытом доступе? ОСПС?

И при чём здесь вулканец?

Размышления над этими вопросами заняли у Джима не один час. Почему он прежде не слышал об этой школе? Зачем послу Вулкана открывать учебное заведение с полным пансионом, предназначенное исключительно для омег? Почему на её базе проходят встречи ОСПС?

И что не так с Амандой Грейсон?

Знакомые каждому с детства рассказы об упавшем Ньютону на голову яблоке и приснившейся Менделееву таблице всегда казались Джиму глупыми сказками, однако озарение, сошедшее на Кирка, пока он лениво жевал банан, несколько подкосило уверенность Джима в лжи о великих учёных.

— Чёрт, Боунс, я просто последний идиот! — восклицает Кирк, вскидывая на хмурящегося в непонимании Маккоя горящий взгляд.

Леонард изгибает бровь, глядя на Джима, словно тот сказал что-то очевидное.

— Если ты думал, что я не в курсе, то спешу тебя огорчить, — Боунс наверняка ждёт ответа на свою колкость, но Джим лишь отмахивается, успев погрузиться в свои мысли. Поняв, что отвечать ему не собираются, Маккой фыркает, возвращается к еде. А Джим ликует.

Он _вспомнил!_

_— Джимми?_

_Первый вечер на Тарсусе. Джим только-только заселился в этот дом и теперь с интересом его исследовал._   
_На втором этаже, через две двери от новой комнаты Кирка, обнаружилась другая, поменьше, заставленная несколькими стеллажами, полными книг. Настоящими._

_Здесь он и застрял, невольно закончив свой короткий осмотр дома, перебирая книгу за книгой в поисках чего-то особенного._

_— Джимми, где ты? — заскрипела лестница — тётя Джима, приятная женщина средних лет, поднималась наверх, ища спрятавшегося в глубинах дома племянника._

_Джим, честно, хотел отозваться, но не заметил, как увлёкся книгой._

_— Вот ты где, — тётя Лиза улыбается ему тепло и нежно, как никогда не улыбалась Вайнона, и, опускаясь рядом, спрашивает: — Что читаешь?_

_Не отрываясь от чтения, подросток молча поднимает книгу, демонстрируя тёте обложку. Лиза усмехается, треплет его волосы._

_— Хороший выбор, Джимми._

«В защиту прав омег» — так называлась та книга. Её автором значилась Аманда Грейсон.

Становится ли этот факт, внезапно всплывший в памяти Джим, причиной его спешки в четверг?

Несомненно.

Пяти часов вечера четверга Джим ждал больше, чем своего дня рождения. Хотя, плохой пример, ведь Джим ненавидел свой день рождения…  
И уже любил собрания ОСПС.

Нервничал ли он? Нервничал. Первые встречи всегда волнительны, особенно когда касаются чего-то важного для человека, а Джим, будучи омегой, считал права омег действительно важной для себя темой.

Животрепещущей. Безотлагательной.

Вероятно, поэтому он стоит в фешенебельном районе, недалеко от Вулканского Посольства, под окнами здания, больше похожего на старое поместье семьи аристократов, нежели на школу, и никак не может решиться войти.

Его проблему решила кудрявая макушка, высунувшаяся из-за приоткрывшейся двери. Макушка, видимо, его узнала — расплылась в улыбке, приветственно махнула рукой и двинулась навстречу.

— Джим Кирк! — перед Джимом оказался веснушчатый кучерявый парень, чуть ниже самого Кирка, источающий позитив так, словно являлся материальным его воплощением. — Привет!

— А ты, верно, Паша? — вопрос риторический — примерно так Джим и представлял себе автора полученного им письма, — но убедиться будет не лишним. Получив утвердительный кивок, он робко, одними уголками губ улыбается в ответ, протягивая парню, сияющему похлеще начищенной монеты, руку. — Здорово наконец встретиться с тобой.

Их ладони встречаются в дружеском рукопожатии. Возможно, Джим спешит, называя его дружеским в своей голове, но он хотел бы, чтобы однажды оно им стало.

— Я очень рад, что ты решил присоединиться к нам! В ОСПС круто, а с тобой и того круче станет! Только представь, сколь… — взбудораженный и очевидно довольный Паша мгновенно затараторил, ведя нового знакомого по коридорам школы, пока Джим пытался не свернуть себе шею, разглядывая величественное внутреннее убранство, грамотно вписанное в современные реалии. Стены спокойного светлого оттенка, на них — картины и карты, периодически встречающиеся между минималистичных колонн. На белом потолке — аккуратная лепнина, придающая дополнительной изысканности и без того изящным, необычным для двадцать третьего века, люстрам. Люстрам, настоящим! Выполненные в едином с люстрами стиле, на колоннах бра, что Джим поначалу даже не заметил.  
Интерьер, удивительно старомодный и удивительно не вычурный одновременно, пробуждал в Кирке интеллигента. Сама по себе выровнялась осанка, вскинулся подбородок, изменился взгляд: с дерзкого Риверсайдского хулигана на вежливо-учтивый, воспитанного по всем законам этики, выходца из высшего общества.

— Прости, Паш, я… не совсем слушал. И, если честно, услышанное не понял из-за твоего акцента, — Джим виновато улыбается, ерошит волосы на затылке, глядя на вмиг смутившегося Чехова.

— Да, извини, у меня бывает… Акцент вылезает, когда говорю быстро. Миссис Грейсон рекомендует мне следить за этим, но я всегда забываю, — плечи Павла поднялись и опустились, вторя его вздоху. Расстроенным парень не выглядел, однако Джиму, положившему руку на худое плечо, хотелось Пашу поддержать.

— Это интересная особенность, часть твоей личности, не стоит её стыдиться, — ободряюще улыбнувшись, Кирк хлопает Чехова по плечу, на котором секунду назад мирно покоилась его рука. — Не парься, в общем, и не извиняйся. Твои собеседники, и я в том числе, не сломаемся, выслушав тебя повторно, — победой Джим считает робкую благодарную улыбку и тихое «спасибо».

Смотря на исключительно очаровательного во всех смыслах этого слова Павла Чехова, Джим задавался вопросом, как этот парень стал частью протестного движения. Нет, правда — как? Божий одуванчик среди терновника.

Но Джим также знал, что ангельская внешность не всегда скрывает за собой ангела. Пускай Чехов и походил на оленёнка Бемби, в его глазах блестела сталь, закалённая прошлым, что Джиму не дано было увидеть, и именно эта сталь привела Пашу в ОСПС.

Джим понимал Пашу. В его голубых глазах тоже можно увидеть сталь.

«Так вот ты какой, Павел Чехов» — думает Джим. Судя по выражению лица Паши, думает он о чём-то похожем, и они вместе, в уютной тишине, просто бредут по коридору.

Пока Пашу не окликают.

— Мистер Чехов, собрание начинается, прошу пройти в кабинет, — взгляд Павла, подёрнутый дымкой размышлений, мгновенно проясняется, в то время как Джим, уловив запах альфы — странный, непривычно мирный и мягкий, — там, где совершенно не ожидал его почувствовать, непроизвольно напрягается. Обернувшись вслед за вполне спокойным Пашей, Джим видит вулканца.

 _Вулканца_.

Неужели это тот самый Сарек?

Нет, слишком молодой, как для учредителя чего-либо. С другой стороны, вулканцы живут под триста лет, и их пятьдесят наверняка выглядят как человеческие двадцать пять.

Что Джим вообще знает о вулканцах помимо контактной телепатии и долголетия? Хмурясь, Кирк оживляет в своей памяти прочитанные или услышанные когда-то факты об этой расе.

Однако факты — громко сказано, ведь Джим знает лишь, что омеги и альфы существовали на Вулкане испокон веков, и над загадкой, почему человечество переняло именно вулканскую систему, учёные бились до сих пор.

Знает ли он что-нибудь ещё? Должен знать. Думай, Джим, думай…

Впрочем, машинально активировавшийся анализ Джима единственной репликой отключает Павел:

— Конечно, мистер Спок! — взглянув на Кирка, Паша кивком головы указывает на кабинет за спиной вулканца — мол, нам туда. Джим понимающе кивает. — Кстати, это, — говорит Чехов, указывая на Джима, — Джим Кирк. И, Джим, это Спок — он курирует ОСПС в отсутствие миссис Грейсон. То есть, большую часть времени.

После этих слов Джим смотрит на вулканца по-новому: он определённо не является приверженцем суждения книги по обложке, но на альф при первой встрече реагирует примерно одинаково. Пока — Джим стремится избавиться от навешивания ярлыков.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Спок, — он стойко выдерживает сканирование внимательным цепким взглядом, кивает в знак приветствия, не тянет руку — читал о вулканцах. Спок, похоже, это замечает, так как черты его лица, незаметно, но смягчаются.

— Аналогично, мистер Кирк, — в противовес Джиму, Спок не поднимает ладонь в та’але, следуя культуре Кирка, что весьма… уважительно с его стороны, хотя, признаться честно, вулканский салют никоим образом не оскорбил бы Джима. — А теперь, пожалуй, нам всё же стоит перейти к собранию.

И Паша, и Джим возражений не имеют.

В кабинете семнадцать оказывается больше омег, чем Джим когда-либо видел — на первый взгляд, около тридцати, но утверждать что-либо Кирк не брался.

С их появлением — вернее, с появлением Спока, — шум голосов, характерный для школьных перемен, утих, и омеги, прежде перешёптывающиеся друг с другом, подняли головы и сели ровно в своих креслах, выставленных в круг.

А Джим снова огляделся. И снова удивился.

Учебным пространством кабинет Джим мог назвать с большой натяжкой — парт и каких-либо других столов здесь не наблюдалось, за исключением учительского. Вместо этого имелось множество очевидно мягких и удобных кресел, а также кресла-подушки, сваленные в углу за ненадобностью.

Если в этом кабинете проходят занятия, то местным студентам Джим откровенно завидовал.

— Приветствую всех собравшихся и хочу представить вам нового члена нашего Союза — мистера Джеймса Кирка, первого омегу на командном курсе Академии Звёздного Флота, — все взгляды устремились на Джима, не ожидавшего такого поворота событий и во все глаза взирающего на беспечно улыбающегося Павла в надежде найти ответ на вопрос: «Что мне делать?». Быть в центре внимания Джим привык, однако не любил и часто терялся, как в случае со СМИ.

К тому же, он впервые оказался в ситуации, когда на него смотрят не с сочувствием или презрением, а… с уважением?  
Осознав эту, казалось бы, простую истину и действительно прочитав во многочисленных взглядах это чувство, Джим расправил плечи, слегка неловко улыбнулся и поднял ладонь в воздух в знак приветствия.

Омеги улыбнулись ему в ответ и тоже помахали. Это простое действие воодушевило Джима — оказывается, когда на тебя обращают внимание не с целью пожалеть или унизить, это может быть приятно.

Спок, наблюдавший за коротким знакомством ОСПС с новым его членом, прочистил горло, возвращая внимание на себя. Этот незамысловатый способ сработал — присутствующие в кабинете парни и девушки оторвались от изучения Джеймса Кирка, переключившись на вулканца.

— К повестке дня, — начинает Спок, запуская голопроекцию в центре круга сидящих, и Джим, едва прочитав первые строчки, встрепенулся, ощущая себя причастным к чему-то важному, возможно, даже историческому. Спок, тем временем, продолжал: — Речь пойдёт о предстоящей волне социальных протестов, в рамках которой мы реализуем митинг в поддержку манифеста ОСПС об избирательном праве, первая глава которого, как вы можете видеть, приведена на слайде, с остальными же, я рассчитываю, вы уже ознакомились или ознакомитесь в ближайшем будущем — я выслал копии на ваши падды, — в бок пихнули, и Джим, увлечённый чтением первой главы манифеста, скосил недовольный взгляд на Чехова — парень кивнул на голопроекцию и показал сжатую в кулак ладонь с поднятым вверх пальцем, улыбнулся. Джим сделал вывод, что с манифестом Паша успел ознакомиться и, похоже, оценил его по достоинству.

— Манифест уже был отправлен конгрессменам всех избирательных участков Сан-Франциско, мэру города, сенаторам от штата Калифорния, а также непосредственно в Сенат и администрацию президента — сомневаться в осведомлённости властей о существовании ОСПС и наших намерениях не приходится. Однако нам всё ещё требуется достучаться минимум до мэра, дабы манифест рассмотрели. Следовательно, митинг, — слайд сменяется с манифеста на предпочтительные места для проведения митинга. Джим считает этот слайд бесполезным и глупым, ведь митинговать под окнами мэрии куда эффективнее, чем на главной площади, где, учитывая волну протестов, соберётся множество других групп, поддерживающих каждая свою идею, и не обязательно политическую. — На слайде вы видите наиболее благоприятные для проведения митинга места. Проголосуйте со своих паддов за вариант, который вы считаете подходящим, — зашуршала одежда, падды, лежавшие на коленях или в сумках, были включены. Джим тоже достал свой, подключился к голосованию и предсказуемо выбрал мэрию. Как и девяносто процентов опрошенных, судя по результатам двухминутного голосования, высветившегося на слайде.

Спок задумчиво постучал пальцами по экрану своего падда.

— Значит, мэрия. Далее определимся с датой…

Так, посредством голосования, митинг назначили на пятнадцатое сентября — до него оставалось чуть больше недели, — выбрали условного лидера, что зачитает речь в громкоговоритель, и распределили обязанности: кто займётся изготовлением плакатов, кто напишет кричащие лозунги, кто реплицирует ОСПС-атрибутику, начиная флагами и заканчивая банданами.

Паша вызвался рисовать и быстро упорхнул в свою группу, которая, в свою очередь, отправилась в другой кабинет, со столом, бумагой и канцелярией. Примеру первой последовали и остальные: писать лозунги отправились в жилые комнаты, реплицировать — в производственный класс, а избранный народом лидер, миниатюрная бойкая Трисс, ушла к себе репетировать речь.

Все постепенно разошлись.

В кабинете номер семнадцать остались лишь нервно взирающий на Спока Джим, и, собственно, абсолютно спокойный, отрешённый Спок.

Вулканец. Альфа. Весит больше, бьёт сильнее. Контактный телепат.  
Ключи от гаража отца, ключи от гаража отца, ключи от гаража отца…

— Мистер Кирк, — безэмоциональный голос, нарушивший напряжённую тишину, привёл Джима в чувство.

Заметка: правило «не оставаться с альфами наедине» распространяется и на вулканцев.

— Да? — Джим знал — его раскусили. Сложно было не обратить внимание на, хоть и секундную, но панику в его глазах, и бегающий в судорожном поиске выхода из положения взгляд. Джим знал — Спок заметил. Но никак не прокомментировал.

Тактичность? Или безразличие?

— К вам есть предложение, — предложение? Удивлённо моргнув, Джим с сомнением и непониманием взглянул на Спока, на что вулканец молча поднялся и в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между ними, вручил свой падд. Джим, уже совсем ничего не понимающий, нахмурился, исподлобья посмотрел на вулканца, ожидая объяснений.

Но Спок, похоже, объяснять ничего не собирался, опустившись в соседнее кресло, как ни в чём не бывало.  
И прежде, чем Джим успел вывалить на Спока миллион и один вопрос, падд в его руках внезапно завибрировал, оповещая о входящем вызове.

Судя по безучастному виду вулканца, так и было задумано. Джиму ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять вызов.

— Джим Кирк, ты ли это? — сиюсекундно прозвучало с экрана падда — на Джима тёплыми, смеющимися глазами смотрела красивая взрослая женщина, одним своим видом располагающая к разговору. — Я Аманда Грейсон, будем знакомы!

Тут Джим чуть не выронил падд из рук — Аманда Грейсон. Та самая Аманда Грейсон! Ладони мгновенно вспотели от волнения, и Джим схватился за падд покрепче.

— З-здравствуйте! Рад знакомству, миссис Грейсон! — нервно выпалил Джим, сглатывая. — Я читал вашу книгу несколько лет назад, мне очень понравилось!

— Вот как, — улыбнувшись, словно лисица, Аманда хмыкнула. — Что ж, надеюсь, моя книга имеет отношение к тому, что сегодня ты находишься здесь, — под её звонкий смех Джим активно закивал.

Он по-прежнему был напряжён и скован, что не укрылось от глаз женщины.

— Расслабься, Джим, не обязательно держать лицо передо мной, — с лица женщины не сходила улыбка, на этот раз принявшая материнский характер, и… чёрт, Джим не мог устоять. Его очаровали в считанные секунды — Аманда определённо знала, что делает. — Речь пойдёт об интервью, Джим. Интервью с тобой.

— Со мной? — указывая на себя пальцем, Кирк выглядел растерянно, и чувствовал он себя совершенно также. — О чём со мной говорить?

Смех Аманды снова разлился по каналу связи между их паддами.

— О, милый, думаю, с тобой можно поговорить о многом, но в интервью речь пойдёт о твоём пути в Академию: подготовке, поступлении, учёбе, отношению к этому родственников и друзей. И общества, — в глазах миссис Грейсон блеснул недобрый огонёк. — Тобой интересуется независимое вулканское издание, выпускающееся как на Земле, так и на Вулкане. Мы сотрудничаем с этим изданием и частенько публикуем свои статьи, и твоё интервью внесло бы большой вклад в дело ОСПС. В преддверии митинга твоя честно рассказанная история вызовет общественный резонанс и привлечёт внимание к нашему союзу и манифесту непосредственно, — звучало… разумно. Логично. И так, будто у Аманды имелся добротный план. — Что думаешь?

А Джим не понимал, что и думать. С одной стороны — благородное дело, касающееся его и волнующее непосредственно, и истина, вместо бреда земных бульварных газетёнок, публикующих, что в голову взбредёт, лишь бы укрепить в умах людей значимость системы. С другой… Ничего. Ничего не стояло с другой стороны, ибо нечего было терять. Достоинство? В обществе, где омег ни во что не ставят? Гордость? Ради благой цели её не жалко и лишиться. Репутация? Джим не знаком с таким понятием.

Его неустанно поливают грязью в прессе, унижают, равняют с домашним скотом и сравнивают с отцом, и в подобных статьях величие Джорджа Кирка недостижимо для Джима.

Но ведь когда-то и звёзды казались недостижимыми.

— Я думаю, это отличная идея, — от радости, вспыхнувшей в карих глазах этой невероятной женщины, в душе Джима стало чуточку теплее. Она горела своим делом, и Кирк ясно видел это, хоть и не понимал, что сподвигло Аманду на написание книги, создание школы для омег и ОСПС. Впрочем, какое это имело значение?

В будущем он поймёт — колоссальное.

— Отлично! Тогда будь на связи со мной и Споком. Я договорюсь об интервью и сообщу о месте и времени вам обоим, — миссис Грейсон игриво (?) подмигнула. — Приятно было познакомиться, Джим Кирк. До встречи!

— До встречи, — эхом повторил Джим, и сбросил вызов.

Падд из его рук плавно вытянули, но Джиму до этого дела не было — он размышлял.

Размышлял, какой же крутой оборот, должно быть, примет его жизнь в ближайшем будущем. Уже приняла. Не верилось, что они смогут повлиять на политиков — не сразу, по крайней мере, — но изменить закон — лишь полдела. Куда важнее изменить взгляды людей.

«Невыполнимо» — скажут скептики.  
«Не бывает безвыигрышных сценариев» — скажет Джим.

Следующие полчаса проходят как в тумане: Спок исчезает в неизвестном направлении, а Джим пребывает в мире грёз о равноправии и взаимоуважении.

Пока сладкую иллюзию не разрушает Паша.

— Джим! Мы закончили! Ты, я так понимаю, тоже? Можешь не отвечать, я точно вижу, что закончил! — взбудораженный и растормошённый совместной оппозиционной деятельностью, Чехов напоминает маленький ураган, вихрем выносящий несопротивляющегося Кирка в коридор. — Идём ко мне, чай попьём, поболтаем… Я тебе школу покажу, хочешь? Здесь много всего интересного, тебе понравится!

Энтузиазма Джима, толкаемого в спину поразительно внушительной силой в лице Паши, хватает лишь на короткий кивок.

**Школа для омег Аманды Грейсон — частное учебное заведение, предоставляющее бесплатные образовательные услуги омегам любого возраста. Вы можете обратиться в школу с просьбой о помощи, и вам будут предоставлены кров и еда на неограниченный срок. Все расходы по проживанию, питанию, обеспечению студентов берёт на себя школа.**

Джим прочитал это на сайте школы и сделал вывод, что она также является центром помощи жертвам домашнего насилия, изнасилований, приютом для обездоленных омег и всех, кому требуется помощь любого характера. Школа предоставляет омегам возможность избрать иной сценарий, порицаемый обществом, но не запрещённый — сценарий, при котором омега сам становится хозяином своей жизни. По сути, школа Аманды Грейсон — одно большое гнездо, в котором птенцов учат летать, а после отпускают в свободный полёт.

И птенцы летят, потому что никто не обрезает им крылья.

— Так как ты попал сюда? — Чехов заварил чай, вручил пирожки с яблоком по рецепту бабушки, подтвердил слова Кирка и улыбнулся на ожидаемый вопрос.

Вот уже полчаса они сидели в комнате Паши — личной для каждого студента, с небольшой кухней и отдельной ванной комнатой, — и узнавали всё больше друг о друге.  
Однако самого главного Джим пока так и не услышал.

— Сбежал от родителей, — пожимает плечами Павел, говоря таким тоном, словно они говорят о простой обыденности. Однако для омег, к сожалению, так оно и было. — Мне было шестнадцать, когда они познакомили меня с первым потенциальным мужем, и я… До последнего не верил в происходящее, оправдывал их. Ведь родители всегда поддерживали меня в моих увлечениях, отдали в школу, хвалили за успехи в учёбе… — Паша стискивает кружку в руках, а Джим пытается решить для себя, что больнее — изначально не иметь надежду, или утратить её на полпути? — Но я ошибался в них. Разумеется, я понимаю — они хотели лучшего для меня, а лучшее в их понимании — брак с богатым альфой. Однако никто не спрашивал, чего хочу я, и что я считаю лучшим для себя — всё твердили про брак. Тогда я нашёл школу миссис Грейсон, написал с просьбой о помощи, и благодаря Аманде оказался в Америке — расходы на сбор и оформление документов, перелёт, вообще на всё мне покрыли. А сбежать из дома старший брат помог. И вот, уже год я живу и учусь здесь, и определённо ни о чём не жалею, — закончив, Чехов отпивает из кружки и с озорным любопытством смотрит на Джима. — А ты как поступил в Академию?

Джим хмыкает, не скрывая ехидства.

— Из интервью узнаешь, я ведь теперь звезда, — раздражённо фыркнув, Паша снова делает глоток, в то время как Джим, забавно хрюкая, посмеивается в кулак.

Вскоре к нему присоединяется и Чехов.

Обещанная экскурсия оставляет неизгладимое впечатление — настолько в школе Аманды Грейсон всё доведено до ума. Левое крыло отведено под общежитие, правое — под учебные помещения. Во пышущем зеленью — Паша говорит, что Аманда сама занимается садом, — дворике имеются спортивные площадки и зоны отдыха. Спортивный зал, танцевальный, бассейн — всё здесь. Собственный мини-госпиталь, служба оказания психологической помощи. Неформальные учебные классы, позволяющие свести стресс учащихся к минимуму, уютный актовый зал, классы музыки, биологии, физики и химии — всё по высшему разряду, учись не хочу. Несколько кафе на выбор и общая столовая, а также множественные уголки, где можно отдохнуть, и гостиные.

Прямо-таки Хогвартс.

Учебный процесс выстроен не менее грамотно: классы компонуются не по возрасту, а по знаниям, ученики самостоятельно составляют своё расписание, исходя из условий. Организована внеклассная деятельность, от каратэ и до программирования, клубы на выбор, студенческий обмен со школами Вулкана, прохождение краткосрочных курсов в университетах, практическая профориентация, путешествия, гранты на обучение на любой вкус.

И всё, абсолютно _всё_ бесплатно.

Рай, не иначе.

— Миссис Грейсон говорит: «Здесь вы можете брать всё, что вам никогда не собирались давать. В первую очередь, рекомендую обратить внимание на свободу выбора», — за пару часов они обследовали школу вдоль и поперёк — Джим остался доволен увиденным. Даже в восторге, если уж совсем начистоту.

И он с удовольствием задержался бы здесь подольше, выпил бы ещё одну кружку чая, выпытал бы у Чехова всё, что ему известно об Аманде Грейсон, но…

Всегда это пресловутое _но._

Комендантский час для омег. И математический анализ первой парой.

Паша провожает его до выхода, обнимает на прощание и сжимает так крепко, что Джим понимает — Паша тоже не хочет его отпускать.

Но он ведь ещё вернётся, правда? Им предстоит серьёзная борьба, не много не мало, за своё место под солнцем.

Джим предпочитает быть в эпицентре событий, и какими бы ни были обстоятельства — он сделает всё, чтобы в результате на митинге, протесте, дебатах — в общем, там, куда рвётся его душа.

По ступенькам Джим сбегает быстро, мельком замечает изваянием застывшего на крыльце Спока, явно о чём-то размышляющего. Выглядит вулканец вошедшим в глубокий транс, и нарушать единение Спока со свои разумом Кирк не планирует — кутается в свою лёгкую куртку в этот прохладный осенний вечер, накидывает капюшон, стоит, наблюдая, как зажигаются фонари.

Тогда его окликает Спок:  
— С вероятностью в восемьдесят семь процентов, вы отклоните предложение остаться, поэтому, мистер Кирк — будьте осторожны, — они оба знают, от чего вулканец предостерегает его — от повседневных омежьих проблем.

Джим шмыгает носом, утирает нос, прячет руки в карманы он жестокого холодного ветра.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Джим, сжимая в правой руки ключи от гаража отца, и уходит.

Ветер бьёт в лицо, но стремительно краснеет, а Джим просто идёт, пытаясь сделать свою походку более уверенной и агрессивной, не выпуская ключей, что он с десяти лет носит с собой буквально везде, и продумывает стратегию на случай нападения.

Неосознанно, не специально. Машинально. Подобные размышления — естественный для омег процесс, происходящий в фоновом режиме.

Это просто, блять, нечестно. Несправедливо. Почему он живёт в страхе? Почему, сменив свободную толстовку на футболку по размеру, чувствует себя дичью, на которую охотятся?

Почему, заходя в лифт с незнакомым альфой, он каждый раз сжимает ключи и готовится к худшему?

Джима злит этот чёртов мир, созданный _не для него_. В этом мире Джим создан для тех, кто устанавливает правила.

Но Джиму не подходит этот мир. Он его _изменит_. Сломает, растопчет, сотрёт в пыль, если понадобится, но он не будет жить так, как живёт сейчас. Не будет жить в страхе.

Стоит ли говорить, что кроме тоски, разочарования в обществе и бессильной злости, на Джима в этот вечер никто не нападает.


	4. Всё относительно

_Здравствуйте, мистер Кирк. Это Спок._   
_S_

_Я узнал номер вашего личного комма у мистера Чехова, чтобы сообщить об интервью._   
_S_

_Оно пройдёт в предстоящую среду, в четыре часа дня в Вулканском Посольстве. Прошу прощения, что не оговорил время с вами — другого предложено не было, и потому смысла в обсуждении я не видел._   
_S_

_Сообщите, если вы не сможете присутствовать. Если же сможете, прошу не опаздывать._   
_S_

_Долгой жизни и процветания, Спок._   
_S_

На личный комм Джиму отроду никто не писал, разве что, за исключением Пайка, что сухо поздравлял его с праздниками, а в последнее время периодически интересовался учёбой. Диалоги на эту тему также не отличались живостью.

Впрочем, в сравнении с сообщениями Спока, любые слова Пайка казались яркими и сочными, словно спелые персики.

Эйнштейн со своей относительностью определённо был прав.

Среда, четыре часа дня… С момента собрания ОСПС прошла почти неделя и Джим, если честно, успел забыть об интервью, однако отказываться от него ни в коем случае не собирался.

Что ж, лекцию по философии Джим, похоже, не почтит своим присутствием. Да и не важно это — он на командном курсе или где? Пока им читают общие дисциплины, можно и расслабиться.

Однако вместо спокойного сидения на лекции и попыток не заснуть под убаюкивающий голос великовозрастного профессора, Джим получил безудержное волнение и некоторый страх перед неизвестностью. Какие вопросы ему будут задавать? Сумеет ли он собраться и ответить достойно? Пройдёт ли всё удачно, или он где-то да накосячит?

На лекции вот очень сложно накосячить…

С другой стороны, интервьюерами и издателями выступят вулканцы, а они не любят неожиданностей. Маловероятно, что они предпочтут провокационные вопросы, застающие врасплох и вынуждающие нести чушь.

Точно. _Вулканцы_. Благодаря им причин для волнения быть не должно. Всё по графику, чётко, без эксцессов.  
И он не выставит себя, а заодно и всех омег, идиотами.

Так ведь?

— Джим, ты чего? — словно бы очнувшись от долгого сна, Джим поднял взгляд на привычно хмурого, но на этот раз ещё и выглядящего взволнованным Боунса. Его ладонь, на вид широкая и грубая — Джим знал, что на самом деле это рука талантливого хирурга, — накрыла комм, что Кирк судорожно сжимал.

Натянув на лицо свою самую безмятежную улыбку — улыбку Риверсайдского раздолбая, — Джим поспешил выключить комм и спрятать в недра сумки.

— Да так, ничего.

Боунс довольным не выглядел. Убеждённым тоже, однако в спор не вступал — молчал и сканировал друга взглядом.

Чересчур тихий, какой-то задумчивый, постоянно в себе, говорит мало, размышляет много.  
Не похоже на Джима. На того шумного беспардонного Джима, от назойливости которого Маккой страдал всю предыдущую неделю. Не то, чтобы они были знакомы длительное время — очевидно, это не так, — однако Леонард достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы суметь отличить обычного Джима от Джима встревоженного.

Сейчас Кирк, несомненно, встревожен, и от цепкого взгляда Маккоя этого не укрыть — парня выдаёт неестественная улыбка, скованность в позе, испуг в глазах.

И отрицание. Отрицание и замалчивание всегда вызывают подозрения.

— Уверен? — давить не хочется — Леонард и сам прекрасно понимает, насколько раздражающими могут быть попытки выуживания информации, — но и оставлять друга наедине с тяжёлыми думами нежелательно. Впрочем, кто сказал, что думы обязательно тяжёлые? Поводы для волнения бывают разные.

И Леонарду, как другу, независимо от характера волнения, важно было знать его причины.

— Уверен, — Джим кивает с напускной уверенностью, не замечая, как в глазах Боунса на мгновение вспыхивает огонёк разочарования и тут же гаснет.

Ведь Маккой не идиот. У каждого есть свои тайны.

— Ладно, Джим, допустим. Но если что-то случится, и ты будешь грустить или нервничать, ну, знаешь, как бывает… — вздохнув, Леонард нервно сжимает в руках кружку чая, взгляд от которой отводит, дабы взглянуть на внимательно слушающего Джима. — В общем, обращайся, я всегда готов тебя выслушать.

На этот раз не приходится имитировать улыбку.

— Договорились.

Боунс хороший. Возможно, даже слишком хороший для кого-то вроде Джима. По крайней мере, именно так парень считает, продолжая оставлять друга в неведении касательно его новых… увлечений? Если честно, Джим не уверен, как правильно назвать его причастность к ОСПС, предстоящее участие в интервью и митинге. Всё же, правильнее наверное будет сказать «общественная деятельность», но какое, в самом деле, это имеет значение, если он скрывает эту общественную деятельность даже от ближайшего друга? Человека, в кратчайшие сроки вошедшего в доверие, с которым Джим проводил чуть ли не всё свободное время?

Это странно, но они действительно сдружились. Доверились друг другу, пускай и не глобально.

Почему же тогда Джим упорно молчит о том, во что верит? О том, что стало важным для него уже на стадии письма Паши?

Джим размышлял над этими вопросами перед сном, бродя взглядом по гладкому белому потолку и не находя, за что зацепиться.  
И, в то же время, находя ответы.

К сожалению, люди несовершенны, и социум, людьми сформированный, несовершенен тоже. Совершенство, в понимании Джима, свобода. _Равенство_. Абсолютное, повсеместное. И невозможное.

Приятно, наверное, жить в утопии, но на то утопия и считается несбыточной, недостижимой — слишком идеальной для неидеальных людей. _Слишком_ хорошо.

В реальном же мире всегда было и будет место несправедливости, и если одна уйдёт, то на её место придёт другая. Когда-то девочек в Африке меняли на коров и сжигали заживо в погоне за честью семьи, в то время как девушки с соседних континентов занимали высокие политические посты, защищали диссертации, свободно любили. Мир так неравномерен, так неравноценен, так чертовски жесток к одним и благосклонен к другим.

В двадцать третьем столетии веками угнетаемые женщины добились равенства, но сколько времени на это потребовалось? Сколько сил? Сколько поколений смелых женщин, бросающих вызов обществу, устоям, закону?

Джим знал — много. Много всего, но больше — времени. Тысячелетия угнетения не сотрёшь за один день, даже за сто лет не сотрёшь. Особенно — из людских разумов.

К счастью, у омег перед глазами имелся опыт женщин и, в то же время, никаких тысячелетий — двух веков хватило с головой.

И Джим рассчитывал на столетие — разве же могут в двадцать третьем веке работать реалии девятнадцатого? Может ли быть обесценен и забыт опыт борьбы сотен, тысяч, миллионов женщин? Это проторенная дорожка.

Впрочем, его могли обменять на кругленькую сумму, как столетия назад меняли на коров двенадцатилетних африканских девочек…  
Возможно, он слишком оптимистичен в своих суждениях.

А Эйнштейн снова прав. _Всё относительно._

И потому осведомлённость Боунса не казалось Джиму хорошей идеей. Прежде они не обсуждали вопросы социальной несправедливости, и Джиму почему-то казалось, что если обсудят, ничего нового от друга он не услышит — в речи Маккоя сольются голоса тысяч альф, каждый из которых является рупором выгодного для себя любимого общественного мнения.

Разочаровываться в друге на хотелось, и Кирк просто малодушно боялся быть непонятым. Это, возможно, нормально — не понимать проблем, с которыми не сталкиваешься сам, — но определённо не то, чего ожидал Джим от близкого человека, какого бы пола он ни был.

 _Поддержка_ — вот чего ждёт Джим. А ожидания крайне больно рушить.

Ещё больнее и печальнее становилось от осознания — он навешивает ярлык. Один большой и конкретный ярлык стереотипного в своих взглядах альфы на Боунса, что и слова плохого в его сторону не сказал.

В стократ печальнее будет, если ярлык окажется навешен вполне обосновано.

Как бы там ни было, поднимать столь сложные темы Джим пока не готов. Да и какой смысл? После интервью, хочешь не хочешь, готов не готов, а поговорить придётся.

К чему Джим тщательно себя готовил, дабы разочарование било его не в самое сердце.

— И ещё, Джим, — им предстояло разойтись на профильные занятия и Кирк полагал, беседа подошла к концу, так что оклика Боунса не ожидал, и на друга воззрился с вопросом. — Не забудь, что завтра вечером мы встречаемся в кофейне у первого корпуса, — Джим кивнул, улыбаясь — они собирались вместе подготовиться к тесту по ксенобиологии в тихом уютном месте, вроде кафе у преподавательского общежития.

Немного учёбы, немного дружеских посиделок. Что может быть лучше?

Вероятно, крепкий сон и не менее крепкий кофе в утро интервью. Дрожащая рука Джима, держащая кружку с тем самым напитком, выдавала мандраж парня с головой, но он старательно напоминал себе о логичности и последовательности вулканцев, пытаясь успокоиться.

Судя по непонимающе-хмурому взгляду Маккоя, вышло не очень.

На этот раз Боунс, на удивление, никак не отреагировал на новость о пропуске лекции — молча кивнул, ведя конспект, и пообещал прикрыть при возможности. Вообще-то, Джим ожидал расспросов и даже подготовился, придумав историю об услугах няни для племянника Пайка, однако необходимость врать отпала сама собой. Хорошо ли это? Время покажет.

Боунс — загадочный чёрт. И крайне внимательный, как успел заметить далеко не наблюдательный Джим.

Внезапно захотелось стать вулканцем на пару минут — узнать, что творится в голове хмурого доктора.

Леонард хотел того же, хоть это и подло. Но что ещё он может сделать, если преобразовывать мысли в слова Джим не намерен? Мечтать о телепатии иных рас и думать. _Думатьдуматьдумать_.

Что Джим скрывает? Что Джим _может_ скрывать? Чего он боится, храня свою тайну? Почему так нервничает из-за этого?

Что для амбициозного и целеустремлённого Джима стало важнее учёбы?

Суетливость, нервозность, уход от прямого ответа, смена темы — Кирк словно убил кого-то. Или втихую торгует наркотиками, и в последнее время дела идут не лучшим образом.

Звучит параноидально, но, чёрт, что же в действительности творится с этим парнем?

А Джим и не подозревал, погружённый в своё волнение, насколько Боунс переживает за него, как накручивает себя, и какие безумные варианты он рассматривает как причину изменившегося поведения друга.

Что ж, вскоре Боунс узнает много — из интервью, и ещё больше — лично от Джима.

Посольство Вулкана выглядит величественно в своём холодном минимализме, и один лишь этот вид пробуждает в Джиме с трудом успокоенное волнение.

Неужели всё _настолько_ серьёзно?

Строгий серый фасад, переливающийся в свете солнца, снующие под окнами богатого, но скромного в своём убранстве здания вулканцы, геометричный зелёный сад, ровные ряды гранитных дорожек — всё наводило на курсанта жуть своей идеальностью и чёткостью.

Вернулся лёгкий мандраж.

— Мистер Кирк? — Спок и его вопрошающий тон застали Джима разглядывающим правильной кубической формы куст у самого входа в Посольство. — Здравствуйте. Почему Вы не проходите внутрь? — указав на дверь, интересуется вулканец, на что Кирк, нервно улыбнувшись, вздыхает.

— Да я, вроде как, собирался, просто… Разволновался, — Джим признаётся искренне — не видит смысла врать перед телепатом, пускай и контактным. Кто знает, на что они способны? К тому же, Спок может помочь справиться с волнением, в чём Кирк, впрочем, сомневался, однако огонёк надежды продолжал теплиться где-то в закромах души. — У вас тут всё такое внушительное, суровое — не способствует расслаблению и неформальной обстановке, — на лице Спока, в чуть сдвинутых к переносице бровях и склонённой набок голове, отражается непонимание, и Джим снова вздыхает, качая головой. Что ж, поддержку ему, очевидно, не окажут, но вулканец, мысли которого Кирк буквально мог прочитать: «Вы находите данные обстоятельства неудовлетворительными?», «Прошу прощения, я не уловил суть проблемы», выглядел, по меньшей мере, забавно. Этого Джиму оказалось достаточно, чтобы хоть немного собраться с духом и сделать шаг вперёд.

Во всех смыслах.

— Если личность интервьюера поспособствует увеличению вашего комфорта, то отмечу, что он поразительно человечен и эмоционален до того, как Вы самостоятельно придёте к подобным выводам, — после нескольких секунд задумчивого молчаливого следования за Джимом, выдаёт Спок, вводя Кирка в ступор своей попыткой облегчить его переживания. Возможно, вулканцы куда глубже и эмпатичнее, чем кажутся?

_С вероятностью в восемьдесят семь процентов, Вы отклоните предложение остаться, поэтому, мистер Кирк — будьте осторожны._

Да, эти слова всплывают в голове Джима при мысли о множестве тайн, сокрытых под безэмоциональным вулканским фасадом.

Впрочем, вулканцы — известные дипломаты. Быть может, это лишь банальная вежливость, тактичность — словом, не участие, сострадание и искренние попытки помочь.

Спок, тем временем, ловко петлял среди сородичей, не забывая поглядывать и на Джима, дабы тот не потерялся по пути на третий этаж левого крыла — именно здесь располагался отдел СМИ и связей с общественностью, а этажом ниже находилась редакция и издательство журнала Ka’i — «Здесь и сейчас», если переводить на стандарт.

Издаваясь под руководством Вулканского Посольства, Ka’i освещал преимущественно политические и экономические события Вулкана и Земли, однако социальным аспектам жизни терранцев, благодаря главному редактору, уделялось куда больше внимания и страниц, чем планировалось изначально. Благо, журнал работал лишь с Посольством, являясь, по своей сути, независимым изданием.

И, если честно, Спок догадывался, по какой причине именно Ka’i издавался на двух планетах под эгидой Посольства и мог похвастаться полной свободой слова и минимальной цензурой…

— Спок, звезда моя ясная, как же я рад нашей долгожданной встрече! — услышал вулканец, стоило дверям лифта явить его взору отдел СМИ. Он в который раз пожалел об отсутствии матери, что сопровождала бы Джима вместо него — с объятиями и широкой искрящейся улыбкой на Спока налетел другой вулканец.

Такого поворота событий Джим никак не ожидал. Длинноволосый — то есть как это «не горшок»? — в стильной терранской одежде, инициирующий прикосновение и… проявляющий эмоции?

Это точно вулканец?

— А ты, должно быть, Джим Кирк? — отцепившись от так и застывшего столбом Спока, эмоциональный вулканец переключился на гостя. Яркая улыбка не сходила с его лица. — Я Сайбок, главный редактор Ka’i, буду брать у тебя интервью. Поздравляю со столь шикарными результатами вступительных, дорогой — ты даже Спока обскакал! А он, знаешь ли, тот ещё упрямец и перфекционист, — удивлённо вскинув брови, Джим смотрит на Спока другими глазами — значит, он тоже учился в Академии? И был лучшим? Пайк ведь говорил что-то о вулканце, лучшем выпускнике Академии, что служил под его началом…

Однако, куда интереснее в данной ситуации Сайбок, явно выделяющийся на фоне миллионов других вулканцев по многим причинам. Для Джима же наиболее притягательной оказалась вполне рядовая характеристика — Сайбок _омега_. Омега, занимающий пост главного редактора крупного — не много не мало, а межзвёздного! — издательства.

Для Земли омега на высокой должности — исключение. Для Вулкана же, вероятно, правило и обыденность.

— Рад знакомству, Сайбок! — Джим с энтузиазмом жмёт протянутую Сайбоком руку под неодобрительным взглядом Спока, видимо, не жаловавшего главного редактора Ka’i — с появлением своего «неправильного» сородича от мрачного Спока активно исходили волны, цунами раздражения.

«А ведь они чем-то похожи» — думает Джим, находя у двух вулканцев схожие черты. «Хотя, все вулканцы похожи…»

Впрочем, судя по неуловимо схожим запахам, эти двое всё же связаны отнюдь не рабочими отношениями.

Спока Сайбок оставляет за бортом — сидеть на диванчике в коридоре, — а Джима утягивает в небольшую комнату вслед за собой, где пройдёт интервью.  
Джим рассчитывал на толпу людей, суету и некомфортную обстановку, вместо чего получил чересчур активного вулканца, уютный кабинет с пушистым ковром и мягкими диванчиками, установленные заранее устройства записи и, самое главное — тишину и покой.

— Проходи, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома, — Сайбок улыбается тепло и приветливо, и Джим вспоминает слова Спока и человечности своего интервьюера — идеальная черта для вулканца, желающего расположить к себе. У Сайбока, если он преследует такую цель, выходит замечательно, чему Кирк, с благодарностью принимающий вулканский чай из его рук, поражается.

Не гениальный ли в своей простоте ход — выбрать на должность редактора выпускающегося на двух планетах журнала кого-то настолько универсального, понимающего потребности обеих сторон? Сайбок понимал, и это легко угадывалось в мелочах — как он опустил формальности и сразу обратился к Джиму по имени, как оценил его успехи, как предложил рукопожатие и обеспечил максимально комфортную обстановку. Возможно, расположить к себе Сайбок стремился ради дальнейшего доверия Джима и откровенности на интервью, что, впрочем, не так уж важно — волнение Джима поутихло, и это главное.

— Итак, Джим, — Сайбок опускается на диван напротив своего гостя, свою кружку чая ставит на журнальный столик. — Не вижу смысла затягивать, поэтому предлагаю начать, — Джим кивает, соглашаясь, а редактор ободряюще улыбается ему. — Прекрасно. В таком случае, мне бы хотелось отметить твою исключительную целеустремлённость и, полагаю, высокий интеллект в купе с хорошей физической формой — не каждый способен настолько блестяще сдать вступительные экзамены на командный курс, особенно обе его части. Похоже, ты действительно хотел этого. Почему? Почему Звёздный Флот? Почему командный курс?

На Джима смотрела пара внимательных, словно видящих насквозь глаз, однако это не пугало, скорее вызывало уважение — Сайбок умело переключился с беспечного и с виду легкомысленного парня на профессионала своего дела. У некоторых журналистская жилка дотошности вызывала раздражение, и у Джима, в общем-то, тоже, но на этот раз он добровольно пришёл сюда, в полной мере осознавая, что такое интервью и какие последствия оно за собой повлечёт. Он был готов. Он хотел отвечать на вопросы прямо, честно, не предпринимая жалких попыток скрыть что-либо.

Потому что он делал это не ради себя. Джим делал это ради тех, у кого нет и не было права голоса, но благодаря таким маленьким шажкам может появиться. И груз ответственности, возможно, надуманный им самим, но Джим осознавал в полной мере.

Именно поэтому он должен быть искренним, говорить без утайки, не бояться болезненных тем. У него появилась возможность стать голосом безмолвно кричащих и позволить им быть услышанными через свою историю, и он станет.

— Моя мать с детства с детства считала меня неудачной копией отца, и, по большому счёту, бесполезной. Так, вообще-то, все считали — мол, вот родился бы альфой… — и потому в глазах общества моя судьба была предрешена. А я никак не мог понять, чем я хуже других, — вспоминать слова и взгляды, что сопровождали его всю жизнь, больно, но… — Учёба всегда давалась мне легко, однако учителя не верили, что я выполняю все задания самостоятельно, и постоянно вызывали отчима в школу. Омега же, а омеги считаются глупее, так что как я могу написать тест на сто баллов, а мой одноклассник-альфа — на девяносто три? Невозможно, — фыркает Джим. Как жаль, что он так и не плюнул в лица учителей, недооценивавших его. — И так во всём: в спорте я обязательно должен проиграть, а если выиграю, то посчитают случайностью или удачей, но никак не личной заслугой; аэрокар я пилотирую хуже, шаттл тоже — не омежье это дело, и участвовать в олимпиаде по физике не стоит — омегам тяжело даются точные науки. И шёл бы я вообще домой, учёба омегам не нужна. Примеров, как понимаешь, куда больше, и затрагивают они все сферы жизни. Чертовски несправедливо, не так ли? Вот я и решил доказать себе и окружающим, что ничем не хуже других, и заодно свалить с этой чокнутой планеты.

Сайбок кивает, выглядит довольным — судя по всему, пока Джим неплохо справляется, что вызывает некоторую гордость за самого себя.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что на поступление в Академию тебя толкнула именно дискриминация? — делает выводы из слов Джима Сайбок, с победной улыбкой глядя на вмиг растерявшегося Кирка.

Он же точно не… Это всё личные амбиции и лишь немного желания доказать обществу, что он может нечто большее, чем быть купленным в качестве бытового и сексуального раба, и в качестве инкубатора.

Так ведь?

— Я не… Нет. Дискриминация, безусловно, повлияла на мои планы и взгляды, но в большей степени я просто… Хочу самореализоваться в этой жизни? Это естественное желание для любого человека. А на Академию выбор пал по причине моей глубокой любви к космосу. И свободе, наверное. Космос — первая ассоциация на свободу, что приходит в мою голову, — с детства таинственная тёмная гладь с мириадами мерцающих огоньков манила Джима. Сколько загадок он хранит? Сколько приключений ждёт там, в его безжизненных водах? Как далеко Джим сможет зайти, прежде чем ему обрежут крылья? — Конечно, отец и его слава тоже повлияли на меня — я хочу превзойти его, — но и без его имени, думаю, я всё равно влюбился бы в космос. Это ведь… так увлекательно, разве нет? Исследовать странные новые миры, искать новые формы жизни и новые цивилизации. Смело идти туда, где не ступала нога человека. И просто не быть запертым здесь, на Земле, — на этот раз Сайбок улыбается уголками губ, помешивая свой чай — значит ли это, что он добился желаемого? Если задуматься, вулканец попытался вытянуть из Джима истинные мотивы, скрытые слоями обиды на жестокий мир, которую, как Джиму показалось, он высказал едва-едва, поверхностно, что, наверное, неправильно, учитывая преследуемые им цели.

Но, быть может, Сайбок прав, и ему стоит заглянуть в свою душу куда глубже? Обиды и обвинения за него выскажет всё омежье сообщество, основываясь на опыте миллионов, а пока ему нужно дать им голос, привлечь внимание своими знакомыми каждому мечтами, на которых общественность поставила крест, стоило Джиму родиться омегой.

Стройный ряд голосов угнетённых донесётся до людских умов. Джиму же нужно достучаться до людских сердец.

— Получается, в космосе ты находишь своего рода спасение от терранской действительности. Земля — тюрьма для тебя? — что ж, этот вопрос, очевидно, призван дать возможность обсудить как раз-таки проблемы терранского общества, но Джим успел настроиться на нужную волну. Он мог бы бросаться громкими заявлениями, однако нашёл куда лучший способ донести свои мысли.

Люди пугаются или злятся, когда на них кричат. Когда же шепчешь, люди начинают прислушиваться.

— В той или иной мере, да, не стану отрицать. Но с тех пор, как я сбежал из дома, дышать стало легче. Больше всего я был удивлён отношением сокурсников — находятся те, кому я не угодил своей половой принадлежностью, но большинству откровенно плевать. Я не чувствую давления со стороны других студентов, и меня это радует. Преподаватели — те, что читают у меня лекции и ведут семинары, — преимущественно беты, и, возможно, этот факт является причиной, по которой я не столкнулся с предвзятостью. Пока, по крайней мере. Однако, пока я задумываюсь о таких вещах, Земля, к сожалению, не станет свободной ни для меня, ни для других омег, — приятно вот так вести спокойную беседу. Вернее, не беседу даже — Сайбок вставляет пару слов, стоит Джиму закончить озвучивать свои мысли, активно в диалог не включается. Всё же, Ka’i в первую очередь журнал, и статьи в нём публикуются в привычном для статей виде. Для любителей видео-формата также выпускается запись интервью, однако статьи первостепенны.

Соответственно, интервью проходит по классике: интервьюер спрашивает, гость отвечает.

— Раз так, то что бы ты изменил, Джим?

Вопрос… хороший. Ведь и правда — что бы он изменил?

Всё и сразу, но так, к сожалению, не бывает. Изменения, особенно настолько глобальные, как изменения в законодательстве и умах общественности, требуют месяцев, а то и лет, однако в большинстве случае ничего так и не меняется. Общество слишком задеревенело, заржавело, чтобы запускать внутри себя новые механизмы — проще жить по старым правилам, нежели адаптироваться к новым.

Годы, напоминает себе Джим. Годы. На любое его желание потребуются годы, на любую небольшую подвижку в законодательстве, дающее омегам право быть полноценными членами общества, просто людьми, в той или иной сфере. А сфер много, он может банально не дожить до момента, когда омег перестанут считать за товар и свободно продавать, словно дорогой аэрокар.

Значит, нужно правильно подобрать слова. Обрамить свои мысли в фразы, что отпечатаются в разумах всех тех, кто услышит или увидит их хотя бы единожды.

Так что же ему сказать?

***

После интервью Джим остался в смешанных чувствах, даже не смотря на похвалу Сайбока, вмиг унёсшегося со свежим материалом в редакцию.  
Имеет ли значение взгляд опытного профессионала, если интервью не возымеет задуманного эффекта?

Безмолвно, погружённый в свои мысли, Джим опустился на софу рядом со Споком — вулканец почему-то продолжал сидеть здесь и, по-видимому, ждать Джима, логики в чём Кирк не видел, и думать над этим не собирался.

У него имелась идея получше.

— Скажите, Спок, — нарушая уютную тишину тихим голосом, спрашивает Джим, и вулканец поднимает на него взгляд, — почему о миссис Грейсон в открытом доступе нет никакой информации? Исходя из того, что я знаю, она весьма влиятельна. Странно, что на человека, чьё имя носит школа, ничего нет.  
Задумчивость отразилась на лице Спока, что не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Джима, наблюдающего за чужими раздумьями с огромным интересом. Наконец, Спок нашёлся, что ответить:

— Понимаете, мистер Кирк, миссис Грейсон — действительно влиятельная персона, однако в невыгодном для общества ключе. Будучи специалисткой высшей категории, писательницей, общественной деятельницей и преподавательницей, Аманда также является омегой, что немыслимо для терранцев, — от Спока Джим узнаёт в тысячу раз больше информации, чем мог бы узнать в интернете, за какие-то доли секунд. Возможно, действительно отыщи он что-то на самых дальних просторах сети, и шок от услышанного не застал бы Джима врасплох. — Миссис Грейсон успешно совмещает работу и дом, семью и карьеру, как и, впрочем, все вулканцы независимо от пола, в обществе которых она проживает уже более двадцати лет. Проще говоря, её опыт губителен для терранской системы, ведь он доказывает, что свобода омег не разрушает институт брака и не снижает рождаемость. Её воспринимают всерьёз, и это оправдано. В суждениях терранских высших чинов есть…

Вдали послышался звонкий цокот женских каблуков, и две головы синхронно повернулись на этот звук, будто бы в узком коридоре никто, кроме них, находиться не мог, и чужое присутствие отвлекало их от беседы.

Как только девушка, или, правильнее сказать, женщина показалась из-за угла, оба поняли — она отвлекла бы их от чего угодно.

— Привет, мальчики! — Аманда Грейсон, обворожительно улыбаясь, помахала застывшим истуканами парням ладошкой. — Простите, я хотела присутствовать на интервью, но переоценила свои силы. Придётся просить у Сайбока черновой вариант, но главное, что я покончила со своими вулканскими делами, и теперь вся ваша! И ОСПС, конечно же! — женщина буквально светилась от счастья — видимо, эти таинственные «вулканские дела» доставили ей немало хлопот, и она рада освободиться от них.

И в то время, как миссис Грейсон ожидала хоть какого-нибудь ответа, реакции на своё появление, Джим пытался оправиться ещё от слов Спока, не то, что от явления Аманды народу, а Спок, в свою очередь, сидел холодным изваянием — Кирк подозревал, что о столь скором появлении миссис Грейсон вулканец тоже не догадывался.

Смерив безучастных парней взглядом «всё-с-вами-ясно», Аманда села на диван между ними.

— Вы как будто динозавра увидели, — хмыкнула женщина. — Каюсь, моя вина — могла бы предупредить, но я хотела сделать сюрприз! Неудачный, похоже, сюрприз вышел…

— Нет-нет, что Вы! — в одну секунду оживает Джим, не желая расстраивать миссис Грейсон, по хитрому взгляду которой понимает — над ним была совершена гнусная манипуляция. А Спок так и сидит, не шелохнувшись — знает её трюки, засранец, и молчит в тряпочку. — Очень даже удачный, самый неожиданный из всех, что у меня бывали… Рад встретиться с вами лично! Как ваши дела на Вулкане?

Аманда расплывается в благодарной улыбке.

— О, как мило, что ты интересуешься. Всё более чем прекрасно, с лекциями по ксенолингвистике для первокурсников покончено, и до начала практических занятий у меня есть свободное время, — значит, преподаёт на Вулкане… Логично — на Земле омегам запрещено вести преподавательскую деятельность. — Как прошло интервью?

— Хорошо… Ну, так Сайбок сказал, ему виднее, — сложно оценить себя, когда ты всего-навсего говоришь. Совершенно обычное, привычное, знакомое практически каждому занятие, и Джим соврёт, если скажет, что понимает что-то в качественности интервью. Впрочем, тема интервью не кажется Джиму интересной, и потому он решает переключится на нечто иное. — Позволите спросить? — получив одобрительный кивок, Кирк продолжает: — До вашего появления Спок объяснял мне, почему в сети о вас нет никакой информации, и упомянул Вулкан. Вы также сказали, что прилетели оттуда, и преподаёте там, и я хотел спросить… Почему Вулкан? — раздражённой вопросом Аманда не выглядит, и Джим выдыхает — он хочет как можно больше узнать об этой невероятной женщине, но боится показаться навязчивым.

— Земля — своего рода Галаад, в котором я родилась и выросла, а Вулкан — Канада, в которую я сбежала в погоне за свободой. И как иронично, милый Джим, что моя родина на Земле — Канада, — спокойным, лекторским тоном отвечает Аманда, а Джим лишь хлопает глазами — это что, отсылка на Маргарет Этвуд?

_Книжка в потрёпанной старой обложке, частично стёршиеся буквы, когда-то в прошлом отливающие позолотой, и пятна крови на пожелтевших страницах._

_Перевёрнутую вверх дном домашнюю библиотеку на втором этаже освещают пробившиеся сквозь кроны деревьев за окном лучи закатного солнца, в воздухе летает пыль._

_«Рассказ служанки» он так и не дочитал. Начался геноцид._

Улыбка выходит грустная, понимающая, и Аманда её зеркалит — видит, что Джим уловил суть аналогии.

Каждый думает о своём.

— Знаете, у вас двоих запахи похожи, — второй раз за день нарушает тишину, что редко бывает приятной, Джим.

Аманда смеётся и, к изумлению Кирка, смело зарывается ладонью в идеально уложенные волосы молчаливого вулканца и безбожно портит причёску ничего не предпринимающего Спока.

— Так бывает, когда кого-то рожаешь, — смех миссис Грейсон становится лишь звонче и громче — настолько расширяются глаза Джима. На фоне, оставленный в покое, покрывается зеленцой Спок, предпринимающий бесплодные попытки восстановить былую прилизанность своих волос.

Джим думает, что должен был догадаться. Столько фактов! Какой же он идиот, какой же…

— Ты мне нравишься, Джим. Может, я уже говорила это, но повторяю с удовольствием, — она могла бы бесконечно забавляться с наивных мальчиков-идеалистов вроде Джима, чего не скрывала, но смущать бедного юношу больше необходимого было бы грубо. — Я знала твоего Джорджа, и он даже вполовину не столь очарователен, сколь очарователен ты. Думаю, ты во многом превзойдёшь его, милый, — в по-щенячьи преданном взгляде Кирка красной строкой бежит «Вы верите в меня? Правда верите? Я благодарен, боже, я так вам благодарен, я не подведу вас…», и Аманде физически больно видеть такой взгляд — взгляд людей, замечательных, светлых и добрых молодых ребят, с рождения списанных в утиль. В своей школе смотреть в такие глаза приходилось каждый день. Когда-то и у неё был такой взгляд, и всё, о чём мечтала Аманда — никогда больше не видеть глаза людей, в которых впервые в жизни кто-то поверил. Чтобы таких глаз просто не существовало, потому что каждый жил бы с верой — с верой в себя. — Не против пропустить чашечку чая?

Джим не находит в себе ни силы, ни желания отказать.

_Хэй, Джим, ты где? Уже семь, мы договаривались на шесть тридцать._   
_LM_

_Джим? Кирк, приём._   
_LM_

_Какого, блин, чёрта…_   
_LM_


	5. Счастье для омеги

Утро начинается не с кофе. Утро начинается с раздражающе громких стуков в дверь и не менее раздражающего голоса возмущённого Боунса, требующего немедленно его впустить.

И какого, спрашивается, чёрта Боунс молотит в его дверь в такую рань? Да ещё и в выходной.

Прямо-таки вопиющее безобразие!

— Ты время видел? — сонно потирая глаза и протяжно зевая, бормочет Джим, когда дверь отъезжает в сторону и являет его полуспящему взору чем-то дико взбудораженного и, кажется, злого Маккоя.

В комнату Леонард залетает, словно вихрь.

— Время не видел, зато твоё интервью — очень даже! — Джим хмурится, когда ему в лицо тычут паддом с открытой там статьёй Ka’i, и отталкивает мельтешащего вокруг него друга. Выглядел Боунс, к слову, не особенно хорошо — тёмные круги под глазами, сами глаза красные, да и в целом Маккой создавал впечатление человека уставшего, — Джим сделал вывод, что другу выпало ночное дежурство, раз уж он, к тому же, не в курсе, который час.

— И? У тебя какие-то проблемы с этим? — не хочется считать Маккоя одним из приверженцев консервативных взглядов, однако именно этим Джим и занимается. Ведь причин думать иначе у него, к сожалению, нет.

Приняв закрытую, оборонительную позу, Джим с вызовом взглянул на непонятно почему возмущённого друга. Боунс шумно выдохнул, сжимая в руке падд.

— Да, Джим, у меня с этим проблемы! — принимает вызов Леонард. — Ты ведь поэтому такой тихий и замкнутый в последнее время? Поэтому игнорируешь наши встречи и загадочно молчишь? Поэтому, Джим, ты сам не свой? Поэтому, да? Скажи мне, Джим! Признай, что я прав! — с каждым словом Кирк мрачнеет всё сильнее, нервно стискивает кулаки, смотрит на Боунса с недобрым прищуром — словом, злится, и ждёт возможности эту злость выплеснуть.

И ему предоставляется такая возможность.

— Да, блять, да! Ты прав! Но знаешь, что, Боунс? Это не твоё грёбаное дело! Я не обязан обо всём перед тобой отчитываться, — буквально пыша праведным гневом, восклицает Джим, которого отношение Боунса откровенно бесит. С каких пор их дружба стала напоминать взаимоотношения не самых дипломатичных родителей с их бунтаркой-дочкой подросткового возраста? Почему Боунс ведёт себя, как последний кретин? Врывается ни свет ни заря, тычет в лицо словами, которые Джим прекрасно знает — сам их говорил, — и возмущается?

Что за цирк?

— Иди к чёрту, Боунс, просто иди к чёрту! Ты не понимаешь, не способен меня понять! — в сердцах бросает Кирк, не замечая, как меняется в лице Леонард, и продолжает: — Тебе повезло родиться альфой, так что ты можешь знать о жизни омег? О _реальной_ жизни омег? Вероятно, ничего — так какое право ты имеешь обвинять меня в скрытности? В том, что я «сам не свой»? Что я не делюсь с тобой вещами, которые ты, как и большинство, осудишь? Думаешь, можешь рассуждать о моих поступках с высоты собственного опыта, но это не так — пока ты не прожил _мой_ опыт, именно как омеги, или хотя бы не попытался меня понять, не смей даже заикаться о неодобрении моих поступков, не смей возмущаться, — на последнем слове Джим выдохнул, весь как-то обмяк, из его тела ушло напряжение, словно он секунду назад бежал марафон, и теперь, преодолев финишную черту, может позволить себе расслабиться.

Впрочем, не взирая на окончание «забега», в глазах Джима ясно читались тщательно сдерживаемые ярость и решительность, и смотрел он волком, в любой момент готовый броситься на противника. Боунс же, неожиданно для Кирка, глядит с болью и нескрываемым сочувствием, что его, Джима, буквально затапливает, от чего становится как-то не по себе. Он только что выдал гневную тираду, где ответная?

Какое-то время оба молчат. Джим в замешательстве размышляет над спокойным _принятием_ (?) Боунса, молчащего так, без причины.

Просто прожигающего этим невозможно сожалеющим взглядом не знающего, куда себя деть, Джима.

— Прости, мне действительно не стоило реагировать на твоё интервью наездом. Я сглупил, — ероша волосы и опустив глаза в пол, выдаёт Маккой, на которого Джим вылупился, словно впервые видел — настолько нетипично вёл себя Боунс. — Нужно было давно спросить тебя, что происходит, а не играть в Шерлока Холмса. И поддержать, — они встречаются взглядами, но решителен на этот раз Леонард. Джим в полной растерянности.

— Я поддерживаю. Вполне обоснованно и заслуженно, что ты ожидал иного отношения, и, если честно, встреться мы несколько лет назад, и твои ожидания оправдались бы. Ведь ты прав — я в самом деле не жил в твоей шкуре, так что не знаю, какого это, и до некоторого времени вовсе не задумывался о какой-то несправедливости, — голос Маккоя звучит по-отечески ненамеренно — он лишь увидел в Джиме напуганного, одинокого, обозлённого на весь мир щенка, пытающегося строить из себя волка, но по-прежнему потерянного и обиженного внутри, — и отцовский инстинкт, ищущий выхода в отсутствие дочери, взял своё. — А потом родилась Джо. Как оказалось, слёзы своего ребёнка воспринимаешь в разы болезненнее своих собственных… — в голове невольно всплывают воспоминания с плачущей от непонимания и обиды малышкой, и ладони невольно сжимаются в кулаки — в тот день Леонард забрал дочь из детского сада, где вместо увлекательного урока про динозавров Джо и других омег отправили учиться шить, аргументировав «для них эти знания лишние, а шитьё однажды понадобится». Учить трёхлетнего ребёнка шить — тот ещё бред, однако Маккой, долгое время успокаивавший любознательную, неравнодушную к пресловутым динозаврам малышку, думал о совершенно ином.

— Джо всего три, она уже столкнулась с дискриминацией. Дальше — больше, и это… Нечестно? Не такой жизни, полной вечных запретов, презрительного отношения, унижения — не такой жизни хотел для своей дочери.

Относись к людям так, как хочешь, чтобы люди относились к тебе? Ничего подобного.  
Относись к людям так, как хочешь, чтобы они относились к твоим детям.

Стоило Джо заплакать всего один раз, и весь мир Леонарда перевернулся.

— Я не хочу, чтобы моя дочь жила в том мире, в котором вынужден жить ты, Джим, — признание, бьющее под дых — и Кирка бьёт. Добивает полный печали взгляд Боунса, направленный куда-то в сторону. — Поэтому, Джим, не закрывайся — я поддержу любую, даже самую радикальную хрень, которую ты решишься выкинуть. Я хочу стать для тебя настоящим другом — таким, к которому можно прийти с любой проблемой и быть услышанным. Я хочу понять тебя, понять систему, понять, как с ней бороться… Я хочу измениться и изменить общество, чтобы Джо могла жить свободно и счастливо.

Джим не верил своим ушам, слушая отчаянный голос коренного южанина, что не только увидел проблему, но и пожелал с ней бороться. Боунс определённо умеет удивлять, или же, если быть точнее — шокировать.

— Южный акцент совершенно не сочетается со словами, которые ты говоришь, — решает разрядить обстановку Джим, и видя, как усмехается Маккой, понимает, что с поставленной задачей справился. Им вовсе не обязательно продолжать общаться напряжённо, высокопарно — глупый конфликт исчерпан.

Раз Боунс решил заслужить звание _человека_ , Джим поможет.

— Ты не говорил, что Джо — омега, — отмечает Кирк, предлагая другу место за небольшим столиком у окна, пока сам заваривал чай.

— Ты не спрашивал, — Боунс пожимает плечами. — А я не считал эту информацию важной. Какая разница, омега она, бета или альфа?

Глаза Джима искрятся ехидным одобрением.

— Быстро учишься.

Из рассказов друга о Джо Джим понимает одну простую истину — несмотря на ненависть к бывшей жене, Боунс относится к ней с глубоким уважением и благодарностью из всеобъемлющей любви к дочери, ведь именно Мириам подарила ей жизнь. Запретила общаться с Джо, да, но открыла ей дорогу в этот мир. Жестокий и несправедливый к маленькой девочке, права на которую Боунс собирался отсудить и уже самостоятельно, без Мириам и её ограничений, показывать малышке все прелести жизни и не пытаться вписать её в установленные рамки.

Рамки, как успел заметить Леонард, не делают Джо счастливой.

И никого другого, если подумать.

Об ОСПС, интервью и предстоящих планах Джим рассказывает на одном дыхании — идея равенства всегда находила отклик в его душе, однако как воплотить её в жизнь, Кирк не знал. ОСПС и Аманда Грейсон открыли ему глаза — он не один. И никогда не был один. Миллионы омег по всему миру, оставаясь наедине с собой в ночи комнат, подолгу глядели в звёздное небо и мечтали — кто о искренней, взаимной любви, кто об образовании, кто о водительских правах, кто о свободе самовыражения, кто об уважении, кто о карьере учёного, и каждый — о свободе. Оплоте, что подарил бы возможность мечтам огромного количества людей стать реальностью.

Раньше Джим думал — его понимают только звёзды. Молчаливые, внемлющие, готовые выслушать и принять, озарить маленького мальчика, грезящего о больших делах, светом поддержки. Джим думал — он всю жизнь проведёт в одиночестве, ни единая душа не поймёт всех его мыслей и чувств в полной мере.

Также, наверное, думал Павел Чехов. Также думала Аманда Грейсон.

Как обманчивы порой бывают суждения, и как непредсказуемо будущее.

Джим не одинок — вокруг него множество единомышленников, и однажды они донесут до общественности свои идеи. У него нет семьи, но есть друг — альфа, что принял и поддержал его, и пускай для осознания масштаба проблемы этому альфе потребовалось завести ребёнка и столкнуться с негативным опытом дочери, — не важно. Не имеет значения, какой дорогой он шёл, чтобы оказаться в сегодняшнем дне, полном мыслей о равном будущем. Главное — не свернуть с того пути, которым идёшь сейчас.

Поэтому, не желающий моральной деградации Боунса Джим, посвятил друга во всё, что знал сам, особое внимание уделив личности Аманды Грейсон, загадочной и такой манящей.

— Меня, кстати, на чаепитие пригласили, — под конец хорохорится Джим, поглядывая на часы — миссис Грейсон обозначила полдень как время встречи, и Кирку пора было выдвигаться, чтобы не упасть в глазах Аманды благодаря своему глупому опозданию, — которое начнётся через полчаса, и на котором я обязательно поинтересуюсь о возможности твоего вступления в ОСПС.

— Хорошо проведи время, Джим, — потягиваясь, на зевке выдаёт Боунс, то и дело недвусмысленно косящийся на кровать. — А я пока, если ты не против, вздремну тут…

Ничего против Джим, разумеется, не имеет, собираясь на чаепитие под мирное сопение уже успевшего забыться сном Маккоя.

И правильно, пускай спит. Впереди, в их космических путешествиях, Боунса ждёт ещё много бессонных ночей.

И сейчас — Джим надеется, — Боунсу снится счастливая Джо.

Дорога к дому Аманды занимает в два раза меньше времени — обычно неторопливый, размеренный Джим забыл включить в расчёт пути своё безудержное любопытство и внушительный список вопросов к миссис Грейсон. Именно они привели его под окна очередного здания неподалёку от Вулканского Посольства.

И почему Джим не удивлён?

Дверь ему отрывает Аманда Грейсон собственной персоной.

— Джимми, солнце! — Кирк резко вскидывает взгляд на улыбающееся, искрящееся радушием лицо Аманды — единственным человеком, что называл его _Джимми_ , была погибшая на Тарсусе тётя Лиза. До сегодняшнего дня, ведь Джим совершенно не против — столь ласковое, до боли знакомое обращение греет душу. — Здравствуй. Проходи, не стесняйся — мы пока одни, так что никто не помешает и не смутит тебя своей вулканской «холодностью».

Аманда мила, гостеприимна и очаровательна как никогда — словом, просто чудесна, и Джиму было интересно посмотреть на счастливчика, которого она удостоила своим вниманием и взяла в мужья.

Крайне удачливого сына, несомненно замечательной и в роли матери, миссис Грейсон Кирк уже видел.

По квартире разносится глубокий аромат свежезаваренного чая. Настоящего, из чайных листьев, не реплицированного — реплицированный чай пахнет иначе, Джим знает это очень хорошо.

Напоминает запах самой Аманды, провожающей Кирка в гостиную. Миссис Грейсон вообще пахла непонятно, и Джим не мог с точностью сказать, чем, подробно описать её индивидуальный аромат. Возможно, потому что к запаху Аманды примешивался запах мужа, или же она изначально источала многогранный аромат без каких-либо выраженных ноток — Джим не разбирался в подобных тонкостях, да и мало его это интересовало. Для него Аманда пахла домом, безопасностью, и если это не лучший запах на свете, то какой же тогда?

Препарировать столь шедевральное творение природы — непозволительное кощунство, и потому Джим не размышлял. Просто наслаждался, пока мог, атмосферой, что впервые накрыла его на Тарсусе, и там же была погребена.

— Начну с поздравлений, Джим, — разлив горячий чёрный чай по чашкам и переложив свой любимый черничный пирог с общей тарелки на небольшие блюдца, Аманда, наконец, опустилась в плетёное кресло — в таком же сидел и Джим, — и вновь улыбнулась юноше. — Превосходное интервью, ты большой молодец! Нашёл правильные слова и уже успел наделать много шуму, — миссис Грейсон, откинувшись на спинку кресла и помешивая чай, подмигивает Кирку, провоцируя систему кровообращения Джима немедленно отправить порцию крови к щекам и скулам. О каком шуме говорит Аманда, Джим не совсем понимает, но бешеный утренний Боунс, вероятно, имеет к этому шуму какое-то отношение. — Пока только в определённых кругах, один из которых — СМИ. Терранские издательства беснуются, — на губах Грейсон на секунду мелькает коварная ухмылка, вводя Кирка в лёгкий ступор. Какая… разносторонняя женщина. — Резонанс — лишь вопрос времени, он нам обеспечен, Джимми, так что не сомневайся — вскоре твои фразы разлетятся на цитаты. И готовься, — миссис Грейсон прервалась, чтобы сделать короткий глоток обжигающего горло напитка. — Готовься ко всему.

Расплывчатое понятие «всё» несколько тревожит Джима, однако он напоминает себе, что знал, на что шёл. Знал, что если всё пойдёт по плану, ненавистные журналисты от него не отлипнут, знал, что станет центром внимания, знал, что придётся погрузиться кошмар детства. Знал, и шёл на «всё», чем бы оно ни было, осознанно.

Не для того он встал на путь борьбы за светлое будущее, чтобы пасовать при первых трудностях.

— Что ж, я рад, что на митинге мы получим внимание общественности, — своё интервью Джим не считал значимым само по себе — оно изначально служило цели высшей, более значимой. Маленький кирпичик, заложенный в фундамент движения за права омег — вот истинное значение, и основная причина, по которой Джим в здравом уме согласился снова быть брошенным в журналистский ад, вариться в котле скандалов и внимания общественности.

И что-то подсказывало Джиму, что вариться в нём он будет ещё очень и очень долго.

— Но давайте поговорим о другом, — взгляд Аманды, прежде созерцавший умиротворяющий золотистый чай, постепенно убывающий из кружки, плавно переместился на замявшегося Кирка, смотря спокойно и выжидающе, призывая продолжать. Джим вздохнул. — Не хочу показаться наглым, но я… Мне бы… Мне бы было крайне интересно узнать о вас побольше. Вашу историю.

Аманда мягко улыбается, кивая.

— Конечно, Джимми.

_В одиннадцать утра одиннадцатого февраля первый крик безымянного младенца разнёсся по родильному отделению._   
_Двенадцатого февраля младенцу дали имя — Аманда._

_Аманда росла активным и смышлёным ребёнком, говорила с дедушкой на французском, с ним же ловила лягушек — и препарировала. Под руководством опытного хирурга, Коннора Грейсона-старшего, разумеется._   
_Бабушка научила внучку печь черничный пирог, папа привил любовь к чтению, а мама — к другим культурам._

_Казалось бы, счастливое детство, полное звонкого смеха, любящих объятий, разбитых коленок и увлекательных книг, однако…_

_Родители в очередной раз пришли пожелать любимой дочери спокойной ночи — тогда Аманда притворилась, что спит. Щёку обдало горячим дыханием, нежную детскую кожу уколола щетина — папа, целует на ночь, следом мама. Шаги пары человек отдаляются от кровати и у двери — совсем далеко, в дверном проёме, как показалось юной Аманде, — отец озвучивает с ощутимой горечью в голосе: — Жаль, что она не альфа. Или хотя бы бета…_   
_Мама, судя по всему, успокаивающе гладит мужа по плечу. Аманда уверена — мама грустно улыбается._   
_— Мы всё равно будем любить её, Коннор. Кем бы она ни была._

_Тяжёлый вздох отца до сих пор ощущается не вздохом — громом среди ясного неба._

_— Мы — всегда, Марта. Но будет ли она любить себя?_

_Ночной диалог родителей, что она не должна была застать, стал тем, с чего всё началось. И пускай ребёнком Аманда не понимала весь смысл сказанных родителями слов — почему плохо, что она родилась омегой? Почему мама с папой расстроены этим фактом? Почему было бы лучше иметь другой пол? Почему она может не любить себя? Что вообще значит это «любить себя?», — они ударили малышку в самое сердце._

_Когда же она повзрослела достаточно, чтобы понять — её сердце разбилось._

_Не из-за слов родителей, нет — они любили дочь всем своим естеством. Аманда умела верно интерпретировать противоречивые фразы, и её отец с матерью вовсе не жалели, что у них родилась омега — они жалели, что их дочери придётся с этим жить. И винили себя, что обрекли Аманду на жизнь без какого-либо выбора. Обрекли на несчастье._

_Именно это цепляло Аманду так глубоко. Как можно мириться с миром, где определённой группе людей счастье недоступно с рождения? Почему? Почему так? Кто решил, что омеги глупы? Что эмоциональны? Что учёба не для них? Работа — тоже не для них?_

_Что же тогда для них? Для неё лично, для Аманды Грейсон, чьи родители пытаются дать ей всё, но не могут._

_Ведь она родилась омегой, а омегам запрещено учиться. Ведь она родилась омегой, а омегам запрещено самореализовываться в жизни так, как они сами того хотят. Ведь она родилась омегой, а если омеги начнут получать образование, работать, встречаться, с кем им вздумается, делать, что им вздумается, рождаемость упадёт._

_Омега для семьи, семья — для омеги. Аманда, вообще-то, не считала это плохим, в случае расширения списка._

_Образование — для омеги._   
_Карьера — для омеги._   
_Свободная любовь — для омеги._   
_Выбор — для омеги._   
_Равенство — для омеги._   
_Уважение — для омеги._

**_Счастье — для омеги._ **

_И никак иначе._

_Спасибо родителям, что отдали дочь в католическую школу — единственный вариант образования для омег. И спасибо, что дополнили это домашним образованием под руководством дедушки и бабушки. В прошлом врач и преподавательница филологического факультета, они давали внучке столько знаний, сколько могли._

_Аманду увлекла лингвистика._

_Единственная на тот момент страна, где она могла получить образование — Швеция, — предлагала замужним омегам получить высшее образование._

_Мол, создал ячейку общества — молодец, поощряем._

_Выйти в семнадцать лет за депрессивного, но прогрессивного шведа ради своей мечты? «Не такая уж большая жертва» — скажут многие. «Жертва, с которой никогда не столкнутся альфы» — скажет Аманда._   
_Швед — Густав — Аманде попался хороший, в том числе потому, что, будучи геем, ни разу не попытался оспорить фиктивность их брака. И поддерживал шведское движение омег._

_Швеция, как и всегда, впереди планеты всей._

_За десятилетний путь становления доктором филологических наук Аманда успела выучить шведский — и не только, — влиться в движение за права омег, пару раз отсидеть за вандализм и разбой, стать крёстной дочери Густава, Каи, получить опыт преподавания, написать книгу и просто побыть **счастливой**._

_К сожалению, её счастье закончилось там же, где и началось — в университете. Мечта преподавать свой профиль, ксенолингвистику, накрылась медным тазом — в контексте обучения преподавание допустимо, как полноценная работа — ни в коем случае. Даже в Швеции._

_С Густавом, дорогим другом, и очаровательной трёхлетней Каей, пришлось расстаться, как и с полюбившимися за годы жизни в Стокгольме местами, людьми. С омеганистической деятельностью здесь, на Земле._

_Ведь Аманда намеревалась выбить себе место в Вулканской Академии Вулкана, где никто не откажет ей в стремлении преподавать лишь на основе половой принадлежности._

_Впрочем, и других причин для отказа не нашлось._

_Так Аманда Грейсон стала первым человеком, преподающим в ВАН. Так она познакомилась с Сареком. Так родила сына._

_Так пришла к открытию собственной школы — несмотря об отмене запрета омегам получать образование, ситуация особенно не изменилась._

_Так основала Омежий Социально-Политический Союз._

Несомненно, Аманда Грейсон — удивительная женщина. Это должно стать нерушимой истиной, фактом, известным всем. Джиму хочется кричать о своём кумире, примере для подражания, личности, которой он восхищается и гордится быть причастным к её деятельности.

Среди тысяч персонажей книг, комиксов, игр и фильмов, среди известных фигур мировой поп-культуры, науки и политики Джим не нашёл свой маяк. Право, сложно найти иголку в стоге сена, когда сено — это альфы, а иголка — омега.

Однако этот бесконечный поиск завершился обнаружением, вероятно, самой острой иголки среди всех существующих.

— Вы потрясающая, — глаза Джима светятся восхищением, словно два фонаря в особенно тёмную ночь, и он выглядит так комично в этом приступе детского восторга, что Аманда прикрывает рот и нос ладонью, дабы чай не полился откуда не нужно из-за её смеха. — Я раньше не встречал таких крутых людей. И не ел таких вкусных пирогов.

Смех не утихает, и на губах Джима расцветает ответная улыбка — ему доставляло удовольствие делать людей счастливыми. Или только Аманду? Она, как никто другой, заслуживала **_счастья_**.

— Боже, Джим, ты невероятно мил, — поборов вызванный гостем весёлый смех, с широкой улыбкой говорит миссис Грейсон.

— Я знаю, — ехидничает Кирк.

Аманда снова смеётся.

За смехом они едва улавливают тихое шипение, характерное для современных дверей.

— Это, должно быть, мальчики, — чашка оказывается отставлена в сторону, и Аманда поднимается из-за стола в намерении встретить сыновей. Джим следует её примеру, чувствуя, что пора уходить — не нарушать же семейную идиллию, в самом деле, — но миссис Грейсон остановила его, настойчиво надавив на плечи и усадив обратно в кресло. — Оставайся на обед, Джим. Тебе всегда рады в этом доме, — и, подмигнув, скрылась в коридоре.

В голову пришла мысль, что эта женщина сделала для него больше, чем родная мать. Больно признаваться самому себе, однако Джим знает — это правда. Хотя бы потому, что Аманда _поверила_ в него — то, чего никогда не делала Вайнона.

— Я пойду приготовлю обед, а вы уберитесь тут, — миссис Грейсон проскальзывает на кухню мимо Джима, ероша его волосы неожиданно привычным жестом. За ней в гостиную входит Спок, и… Сайбок? Которого поначалу не видно за спиной младшего брата.

Что ж, Джим совершенно не удивлён. Ни капельки. После комментария Аманды в Вулканском Посольстве о похожих запахах Кирк даже ожидал чего-то подобного.

— Привет, Джим! — задорно здоровается Сайбок.

— Приветствую, — ладонь Спока взлетает в воздух, раскрываясь в вулканском салюте. Сайбок закатывает глаза и пихает брата в бок.

— Какой же ты зануда, Спок! — наградив брата — Джим почему-то уверен, что старшего, — скептическим взглядом и невозмутимо, Спок словно рассекающая волны огромная ледяная глыба, следует к столу.

— Прошу прощения, я не расслышал. Не мог бы ты повторить? — вежливо обращается к Сайбоку Спок, принимаясь за уборку стола и звонко звеня тарелками. Джиму становится как-то неловко сидеть, и он считает своим долгом помочь вулканцу.

Сайбок, тем временем, зло щурится.

— Всё ты расслышал, засранец.

— Не понимаю, откуда идёт звук…

— А я смотрю, ты нарываешься…

— К сожалению, микробиология — не моя специализация, — едва заметная, практически призрачная, но улыбка в уголках губ — или Джиму померещилось?

— Спок! — взрывается Сайбок. — Ты, подлец! Думаешь, если я ростом не вышел, то и врезать тебе не могу? Как бы не так!

Джим с несколько печальной улыбкой наблюдает за их перебранкой: как Сайбок, приняв максимально угрожающий вид, надвигается на Спока сзади, и как Спок, развернувшись, вручает брату поднос с грязной посудой, просит отнести на кухню. Как Сайбок стискивает ручки подноса и бурчит себе под нос что-то о несносных младших братьях, и как Спок провожает его взглядом.

 _Братья… **Сэм**_.

Когда-то и они с Сэмом подшучивали друг над другом, вместе воровали соседские яблоки, вместе прятались от пьяного Фрэнка, вместе играли в исследователей космоса.

Просто были друг у друга.

— Ты прямо джекпот сорвал, — озвучивает свои мысли Джим, ловя взгляд внимательных карих глаз — таких же, как у Аманды. — Мама, о которой можно только мечтать, классный брат, да и отец, наверное, ничего, раз миссис Грейсон такая счастливая — прекрасная семья, в общем. И все двери в этом мире тебе открыты — аж глаза от выбора разбегаются. Так выглядит выражение «выиграть эту жизнь»? — прикрыв глаза и вздохнув, Джим качает головой — глупые мысли глупого, обиженного ребёнка. Спок навряд ли удостоит их вниманием.

Однако, Джим ошибается — Спок удостаивает.

— Полагаю, в какой-то мере ты прав — мне определённо повезло во многих аспектах, — отзывается вулканец, и Джим рад, что он принял правила игры «с вы на ты», так как Кирку доставляло некий дискомфорт обращение к практически ровеснику на «вы» в неформальной обстановке. — Моя семья действительно более чем чудесная, и в сравнении с тобой я имею больше возможностей развития в любой из сфер, однако… Каждого из нас определяет опыт, а опыт, в свою очередь, определяется совокупностью факторов. Так, у темнокожей беты из Кении окажется меньше прав и свобод, чем у омеги в Америке. В то же время, темнокожий альфа из той же Кении будет скорее принят на работу, будучи иммигрантом в Америке, нежели местный омега.

Доводы Спока… логичны, но к чему он ведёт? К понятию «всё относительно»? Или призывает уважать чужой опыт, каким бы он ни был? Но разве это не очевидно достаточно, чтобы не зачитывать лекции на эту тему?

— Принципы интерсекционального феминизма применимы к любой из сфер жизни, и я придерживаюсь именно интерсекциональных взглядов в вопросах дискриминации, ведь именно интерсекционалы рассматривают дискриминацию комплексом и учитывают индивидуальные особенности каждого. Мы изначально не равны. Омеги не равны между собой, так как на каждого в отдельности влияют конкретные отдельные факторы, и пока дискриминация не будет искоренена во всех сферах, речи о равенстве идти не может, — Джим хмурится, с откровенным непониманием пялясь на Спока. Вулканец поясняет, уловив молчаливый вопрос: — Я вёл к тому, что ты не знаешь, в какие угнетаемые группы попадаю я, предполагая, что будучи альфой, я не знаком с дискриминацией. Однако ты не учитываешь мою расу, происхождение, нынешнее место жительства и работы — смотришь однобоко, если вкратце. Я не берусь судить о сложностях твоей жизни, так как минимум — не владею достаточным количеством информации, и максимум — не имел «удовольствия» лично ознакомиться с твоим опытом. И ты не суди, — гармонично и с мягким упрёком заканчивает он, пока Джим пытается переварить полученную информацию.

Спок только что сказал, что Джим смотрит лишь на одну грань куба, не замечая или не зная о существовании остальных шести?

Как-то так, наверное — Джим старательно переводил «вулканский стандарт» на «стандартный стандарт».

И, кажется, успешно справился с переводом, потому что до него наконец дошло.

Джим поднимает руки, демонстрируя поражение. Вероятно, это не та ситуация, в которых принято улыбаться, но Джим ничего не может с собой поделать.

— А ты хорош, — хмыкает Кирк, смотря на вулканца совершенно другими глазами. — Мне нравится, — усмехается. — И почему ты нравишься Пайку, я понимаю.

Со дня интервью Джим не поленился — не то, чтобы это было сложно, — и ознакомился с информацией о единственном служащем в Звёздном Флоте вулканце. А раз он единственный, то ни о ком другом, кроме как о Споке, Кристофер рассказать ему не мог.

— Я также понимаю причины симпатии капитана Пайка к тебе, — парирует вулканец, на что Джим долго и недоверчиво смотрит на Спока, но, не найдя в чертах его лица или позе ничего похожего на ложь, опускает голову и прячет лицо в ладонях — не хочет, чтобы тот видел, как широко и глупо он умеет улыбаться.

Весьма удачно, так как, не обременённый вниманием чужого пронзительного взгляда, Спок позволяет себе короткую, но смелую — разумеется, по вулканским меркам, — улыбку.

Обед проходит хорошо.


	6. Изменим систему — изменим умы

Восемь тридцать утра. Среда. Ко второй паре.

При таких вводных данных Маккой не сомневался — названивать ему на личный комм мог исключительно Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.

— Боунс, ты проснулся? — Джим звучит нетерпеливо и бодро, что не похоже на Кирка — любителя хорошенько выспаться. — Доброе утро, Боунс!

— Бывало и добрее… — ворчит Маккой, а после обречённо вздыхает, призывая себя к терпению. Раз Джим разбудил его сам, лично, и до сих пор не сбросил, продолжая шумно дышать в трубку — значит, что-то грядёт. И Джим не простит, если он сейчас уснёт. — Выкладывай, — звучать не мрачно — та ещё задачка, и Леонард с ней не справляется. Джиму, впрочем, всё равно.

— Я, кажется, забыл сказать тебе заранее, но вот, говорю сейчас: митинг уже сегодня! — выяснилась причина, по которой парень так взбудоражен и, Боунс может себе поклясться, прямо сейчас напоминает игривого щенка, крутящегося на месте от томительного ожидания броска игрушечной кости. — Он запланирован на двенадцать, так что вместо учёбы мы митингуем!

Какие шикарные новости, думает Маккой, потирая сонные глаза. Джим, как и всегда, радует с первых минут пробуждения. А как своевременно — с ума сойти…

— Боунс? — пауза, показалось Кирку, затянулась.

— Да, да, отлично, я в полнейшем восторге… — голос выходит несколько хриплым, глухим — словом, голосом едва проснувшегося человека. — Меня только одно интересует — зачем ты разбудил меня в такую рань, если митинг в двенадцать?

Наступившая на пару долгих секунд тишина ясно дала Маккою понять — его вопрос сочли неимоверно глупым, что лишь подтвердил тихий раздражённый вздох Джима.

— Ну как зачем, Боунс? А как ты собираешься всё успеть? Митинг запланированный, организованный, а не просто призыв прийти к мэрии, — судя по звукам из комма, Кирк и сам недавно встал с кровати и сейчас спешно натягивал на себя, вероятно, халат, или какую-нибудь кофту — утро выдалось прохладным. — В общем, советую тебе собираться — я зайду через полчаса, — пыхтение в комме усиливается, и Джим сбрасывает.

Вздох.

— Ну что за несносный мальчишка…

Последние дни были насыщены разговорами, преимущественно на тему ОСПС и его создательницы — Аманды Грейсон. Порой Маккою казалось, что он знает эту женщину лучше, чем свою мать, и не важно, что они никогда не встречались — настолько часто и долго говорил о Грейсон Джим.  
Запала парню в душу сильная женщина, что ж поделать.

_— Она будет рада тебе, Бонус! — восклицает завалившийся на диванчик взъерошенный от счастья Джим._

_— Кто? — нехотя отрываясь от чтения очередного параграфа по анатомии, интересуется Леонард._

_Вечер субботы. По вечерам суббот они встречались в уютной, тихой и удивительно немноголюдной пиццерии в соседнем районе, наедались от пуза, жаловались друг другу на преподавателей, что заваливают многочисленными заданиями, и, наворчавшись, тащили свои бренные, переполненные вкуснейшим итальянским блюдом тела, к общежитию Джима — засыпать под фильм, или, если повезёт, смотреть до конца._

_Пока ни разу до конца не досмотрели._

_Сегодня Маккой не вылезал из комнаты Джима — так и спал до обеда, когда друг ушёл на чаепитие, — и явился в их место встречи, предполагая, что Кирк дотянет в гостях до последнего и явится прямиком в пиццерию._

_Так и вышло._

_— Аманда Грейсон, балда! — Джим аж подпрыгивает от возмущения. — Она сказала, что всегда рада новым лицам, болеющим за идею. Миссис Грейсон так добра…_

_— Сохрани Господь мою душу…_

О митинге Джим также твердил без умолку, однако не утруждал себя конкретикой, благодаря чему Леонард имел весьма размытые представления о том, куда собирается в половину девятого утра вместо пар по профильным предметам.

Джим, как и обещал, является ровно через полчаса.

— Готов? — бойко, с широкой улыбкой на лице — видимо, от предвкушения, — спрашивает Джим, и Боунсу не остаётся ничего, кроме как ответить «да».

Впервые с момента их знакомства Маккой видит друга настолько счастливым, буквально светящимся, искрящимся нетерпением, жаждой борьбы, о которой столько говорила Аманда, жаждой справедливости.

Впервые с момента их знакомства Леонард задумывается, насколько на самом деле это важно для Джима. Насколько ему тяжело жить в мире таких, как Маккой, — довольных своим положением, пользующихся вседозволенностью, свободных в своих стремлениях, независимых, уверенных альф, удобно устроившихся на троне и не желающих уступать столь лакомый кусочек, как власть, жалким омегам.

Но кто сказал, что у них монархия?

Джим, жизнерадостный, смелый, дерзко бросивший вызов обществу так напоминает Боунсу Джо — его храбрая малышка, как и Джим, не желала мириться с устоявшимся положением вещей. Она не понимала, почему должна, и благодаря ей понял, сняв розовые очки, уже Леонард — ничерта она не должна.

Джо на осознание этой простой истины потребовалось один раз посетить детский сад. У её отца ушло двадцать пять лет, чтобы понять — если он не голодает, это не значит, что голод на Земле искоренён.

Если у него нет проблем, это не значит, что их нет у других людей.

И если Джо столкнулась с первой, едва ей исполнилось два, то через что успел пройти Джим? И через что предстоит пройти Джо?

Узнавать не хотелось. Хотелось избежать общественного дерьма, тоннами выливающегося на омег ежедневно, дабы Джо не зацепила и капля.

Дабы Джо была _счастлива_.

— О чём задумался? — болтовня Джима способствовала концентрации — Боунс выработал в себе фантастически эффективную и полезную функцию отключения от реальности на случай, если у собеседника «пластинку заело». У Кирка заело с субботы, разве что сегодня его речь сочилась восторгом по поводу предстоящего митинга — Джиму никак не верилось, что это случится в ближайшие пару часов.

— О том, что если ты не помолчишь хотя бы минуту, я пожалею, что ввязался в… во всё это, — Маккой очерчивает рукой воздух, изображая образное «это», и саркастично ворчит — привычно и обыденно, но Джим вмиг раскрывает замысел друга. На его лице расцветает гадкая, ехидная ухмылочка.

Знает, чёрт, что Леонард никуда не денется. Не когда на кону счастье дочери.

— Ты меня бесишь, Джим, — что ж, проницательность Кирка, активирующаяся в самые ненужные моменты и спящая, когда действительно необходима, и правда раздражала. Боунс шумно выдыхает, отводя хмурый взгляд в сторону, лишь бы не видеть ликования этого мелкого засранца.

— «Ты меня бесишь, Джим», — передразнивает Кирк дурацким низким голосом, сам смеётся со своего импровизированного представления, но в результате быстро успокаивается, хлопает друга ладонью по плечу. — Пришли, Боунс, так что сделай лицо попроще, а то всех людей распугаешь.

Следуя за разогнавшимся парнем по коридорам, Маккой мельком оглядывается, отмечая приятный глазу, даже несколько уютный интерьер, огромное количество кабинетов и лестниц. У лифта значилось четыре этажа, и с улицы здание показалось Леонарду достаточно большим. К тому же, в центре Сан-Франциско…

Что там Джим говорил? Это школа… школа Аманды Грейсон?

Если так, стоит отдать должное этой женщине — она урвала весьма ценный кусок земли, на котором обеспечила безбедное существование в прекрасных условиях — как оказалось, Кирк не преукрашивал действительность в своих рассказах, — нуждающимся в помощи омегам.

«Работа кипит» — так охарактеризовал Маккой увиденную им издалека толпу. При ближайшем рассмотрении толп оказалось несколько: разукрашенная и не разукрашенная. Первая половина, удобно расположившись на креслах-подушках в просторной рекреации, внимательно слушала наставления, по-видимому, активистов Союза — одни раздавали плакаты, транспаранты, небольшие постеры и прочую, более мелкую атрибутику, а другие наставляли и повторяли с толпой лозунги. Вторая половина слушала взявших на себя ответственность за организацию товарищей не менее внимательно, однако стоя в очереди на грим — на щеках митингующих, судя по всему, решили изобразить символ борьбы, использующийся в подобных мероприятиях с давних времён.

Сжатая в кулак ладонь, вскинутая в воздух в призыве, превращающаяся в целую огромную волну призыва — боритесь, не сдавайтесь! — в размноженном, как в данном случае, состоянии.

Один в поле не воин — так говорят?

Шум стоял, но какой-то… мягкий, что ли. Ненавязчивый. Не раздражающий, больше напоминающий мирный гул дружно трудящихся пчёлок, нежели нечто по-настоящему громкое. Никто никого не перебивал, не пытался перекричать, вставить своё слово — омеги, от смешения столь большого количества запахов которых Боунсу поначалу стало не по себе, спокойно внимали лидерам, которых, вероятно, сами и выбрали, и свой выбор уважали.

Дух единства витал в воздухе.

И от этого духа Джим стремительно потащил успевшего затормозить, созерцая слаженную работу, Маккоя куда-то в сторону.

Знакомиться, как выяснилось секундой позже.

— Джим! — кудрявый парень, беседовавший с вулканцем — скорее всего, Споком, припомнил Леонард рассказы Кирка, — расплылся в радостной улыбке и незамедлительно переключил всё своё внимание на улыбающегося не менее лучезарно Джима.

— Паша! — они обнялись, бесконечны счастливые благодаря долгожданной встрече, и защебетали.

Боунс не слушал, о чём, активно жестикулируя, беседовали парни, с чьих лиц не сходили улыбки — догадаться, о чём, было не сложно, однако Маккой не слушал по другой причине.

 _Паша_.

Какое прекрасное имя.

Как здорово, что Джима всецело поглотил диалог с его очаровательным другом и он не видел заворожённого взгляда вмиг растаявшего ворчливого доктора.

Однако от цепкого взгляда Спока ничто не укрылось.

— Знакомься, Боунс, это Спок, — альфы синхронно кивают друг другу, разве что вулканец слегка хмурится, пытаясь отыскать в своём «справочнике имён» имя «Боунс». Не находит. — И Павел Чехов. Они, можно сказать, правая и левая руки миссис Грейсон.

Наваждение спадает — спасибо Джиму, — и Маккой, по совету друга, делает лицо попроще, натягивая наиболее приветливое из доступных ему выражений.

— А это Леонард Маккой, врач и мой друг! — представляет Боунса Джим, и, пока Спок безуспешно справляется с возникшим от имени «Леонард Маккой» и, вероятно, клички «Боунс», озвученной ранее, диссонансом, Чехов, чья улыбка, кажется, застыла на юном веснушчатом лице, с энтузиазмом трясёт руку врача и друга Джеймса Кирка.

— Приятно познакомиться, добро пожаловать в ОСПС! — необъятное очарование парня льётся через край.

Маккой, как может, держит лицо.

— Кстати, Джим! — Павел отпускает нового знакомого, позволяя Леонарду выдохнуть с облегчением — как же быстро этот парень переключает внимание! — и, ловко обвив запястье не предчувствующего ничего хорошего Кирка, тянет его к трибуне, за которыми обычно выступали докладчики. — Я чуть не забыл!

Джим, ко всеобщему — Леонарда и Спока, — удивлению, не воспротивился Чехову, а лишь немного буксовал в попытке поумерить пыл юноши.

— Стой, Паш… — Чехов непреклонен — прёт, как танк, словно и не слышит жалобного мяуканья Джима за спиной. — Остановись говорю, Чехов! — остановленный на полпути Павел выглядит крайне недовольным и, судя по нетерпеливому взгляду, требует объяснений. Джим вздыхает — его часто описывали, как гиперактивного, но, как говорится, всегда найдётся рыба крупнее. — Не расскажешь, зачем тащишь меня, — Джим кивает на трибуну, — туда?

Его не продолжают тянуть к источнику публичных выступлений, а, значит, Чехов всё же внял просьбе и объяснится.

— Трисс заболела, и мы приняли решение взвалить ответственность за речь на твои плечи, — Кирку объяснение видится пугающим, Паше — более чем достаточным.  
Павел тянет вперёд, Джим тянет назад.

— Нет, подожди! — от таких новостей голова идёт кругом — какая ему речь? Какая ответственность? Джим не из тех, кто способен выступать перед множеством слушателей, и уж точно не из тех, кто вдохновляет на свершения. — Почему я, Паша? Я не подхожу!

Оказывается, Чехов умеет хмуриться.

— Ты дурак, Джим? — Паша отчего-то вздыхает — Кирк честно не понимает, отчего, — и разворачивается к Джиму всем корпусом. — «Исследовать странные новые миры, искать новые формы жизни и новые цивилизации» — это разве не ты сказал? «Изменим систему — изменятся и умы» — не твои слова? Или, может «Прежде, чем разбираться с чужим дерьмом, стоило бы разгрести своё» не ты отвечал Сайбоку, критикуя статью бюджета, идущую на космические исследования? — понимания во взгляде Джима не прибавилось, и тогда Паша, для пущей убедительности, чуть сжимает плечи Кирка в своих небольших ладонях. — Ты новости не читаешь, что ли? Почту не открывал? Твоё интервью, Джим — оно всколыхнуло общественность! Его разобрали на цитаты и обсуждают все кому не лень, — радость вновь появляется на лице Павла, и он, взбудораженный, сжимает руки сильнее прежде, чем отпустить и отступить на шаг. — Ты сделал это, Джим! Тебя услышали, и пускай интерес к тебе вызван «скандальностью» твоих высказываний и твоего мнения, сути это не меняет — издательства готовы рвать и метать, лишь бы напечатать что-то новое, сенсацию, пока общественный интерес не пропал. Тебя не могут поймать на территории кампуса — никто не пропустит СМИ к общежитиям, — и потому возможности «урвать» тебя на митинге они не упустят. Это значит, наши идеи, посыл, требования, и всё, ради чего был создан ОСПС — твоя речь, Джим, — Чехов сияет, как начищенная монета, выталкивая растерявшегося Кирка на трибуну, — её услышат!

Несгибаемая уверенность Чехова, возможно, была бы заразительна для кого-то, однако на Джима не действовало. Он не оратор, прекрасно знал это, и сколько бы издательств ни выпустило его живое выступление, оно не станет убедительнее, пока сам Джим не сделает его таковым.

Он не умеет, нет. А Паша превосходен в этом — какую речь он только что толкнул единственному слушателю, м? Толпа одобрительно гудела бы, поддерживая уверенного в себе и своих словах представителя.

Однако, выбрали его, не наделённого талантом к ораторскому искусству Джима. Почему.? Почему они выбрали его? Единожды, на интервью, Джим ещё может понять — к тому же, повод имелся, и перспектива выступать перед скандирующей лозунги толпой, что вверила своё будущее в руки неумелого сопляка, не маячила на горизонте.

Толкать речь, как все великие предводители чего бы то ни было — это другое. Не его уровень.

Слишком многое стоит на кону. Нельзя выставлять его просто потому, что у Джеймса Кирка больше шансов быть услышанным.

Да кто вообще станет его слушать?

Чехов стучит по микрофону — призывает ко вниманию, и на Джима смотрит странным, очень странным взглядом.

Джиму кажется, что лично его Паша призывает отбросить сомнения. Легко сказать, конечно.

Взгляды не меньше сотни людей устремляются к трибуне и, кажется, ставшему в два раза меньше от такого внимания к своей персоне Кирку. Звенящая тишина, сгустившаяся над ожидающей толпой и персонально — над Джимом, нещадно давит.

Довольный Чехов, тем временем, оглашает:  
— Дамы и Господа, прошу любить и жаловать — Джеймс Кирк! Человек, обеспечивший огласку наших идей — могу поспорить, что среди вас не найдётся тех, кто не читал его интервью, — по рекреации пронеслись одобрительные возгласы и Джим, стоявший, опустив голову в надежде остаться незамеченным, приподнимает взгляд, дабы видеть застывших с улыбками на лицах людей, послушно слушающих Пашу и его внезапное объявление. Они что, правда улыбаются? _Ему?_ — А также тот, кто продолжит дело ОСПС сегодня на митинге и позволит нашим голосам слиться воедино в воодушевляющей речи, дабы быть услышанными!

Наблюдая за звонко улюлюкающей, аплодирующей комично кланяющемуся Паше толпой, Джим снова думает — не того. Не того они выбрали. Но омеги, собравшиеся сегодня здесь, готовые бороться за своё настоящее и будущее грядущих поколений, эти молодые юноши и девушки, не желающие мириться с гнетущей действительность, смелые и храбрые — в сотни, а то и тысячи храбрее самого Джима, — эти невероятные люди, заслуживающие лучшей жизни, начав с одного, дружно подхватили лозунг, что красовался на самом крупном транспаранте.

А ведь Джим и не заметил…

_Изменим систему — изменим умы!_

_Изменим систему — изменим умы!_

_Изменим систему — изменим умы!_

**_Изменим систему — изменим умы!_ **

Взгляд, полный разгорающейся где-то в глубине _надежды_ , находит с улыбкой кивающего ему Пашу — да, Джим, это твои слова. Да, Джим — они в тебя верят. Они _тебе_ верят.

Они выбрали _тебя_ — читается в с юности горящих глазах Аманды Грейсон, плавно возникшей за спиной своего юного помощника — ты достаточно силён духом, чтобы оправдать их ожидания. _Ты справишься._

В Джиме, от самых кончиков пальцев, медленно, обжигающе, поднимается волна чего-то необъяснимого — чего-то, что Джим пока не успел, но очень бы хотел понять, — пока не накрывает его с головой, переполняет, что дышать невозможно, и прятать взгляд не выходит. Он весь как-то распрямляется, вырастает на глазах, и с уверенностью окидывая взглядом всех тех, кто в него верит, склоняется к микрофону.

— Я… — постараюсь… Нет. — Я не подведу вас!

С трибуны, под восторженный рокот голосов, Джим спускается новым человеком.  
Аманда уже ждёт его вместе с Пашей, что молча показывает Кирку большой палец и оставляет наедине с миссис Грейсон, то ли из вежливости, то ли потому, что в следующую секунду начинает горланить о поиске свободных людей на ответственное задание. Долго искать не приходится — Чехов натыкается взглядом на привалившегося к стене Маккоя и, не слушая возражений после «Ты идёшь со мной», утаскивает Боунса в неизвестном направлении.

Джим смутно припоминает, но, кажется, где-то там находится столовая.

— Твоя речь, — улыбка гордой матери, сияющая на лице Аманды, совсем не вяжется с трясущимися руками, осторожно принимающими протянутый падд.

— Я всё ещё не… — ладони миссис Грейсон накрывают его руки, стискивающие падд, и мягко сжимают в стремлении успокоить. Джим поднимает на ни на миг не прекращающую улыбаться Аманду взгляд. — Не думаю, что действительно подхожу для этой миссии. Здесь столько кандидатов…

— Джим, — мягко останавливает его Аманда. — Посмотри сюда, — её рука, плавными, но уверенными движениями включает падд и открывает на нём вкладку так, чтобы Джим видел.

Статьи. Это собрание статей, и все — с кричащими названиями.

«Сын Джорджа Кирка опозорил имя отца!»

«Больше не золотой мальчик?»

«Омега метит в капитаны: самоуверенность или психическое расстройство?»

— На сегодняшний день такая реакция, к сожалению, естественна, — со вздохом отмечает Аманда, прекращая листать одну за одной статьи и выключив падд. — Однако суть в другой — на тебя обратили внимание и сейчас, Джим, к тебе прикованы взгляды всех СМИ. Они ждут подходящего момента, и мы им его дадим — митинг. Убьём двух зайцев одним разом — и жажду новостей о «возомнившем себя богом омеге», и огласку для ОСПС, — миссис Грейсон подмигивает, и Джим улыбается, но грустно, что слишком заметно. Тогда Аманда, задумчиво глядя на сомневающегося в успехе этой затеи — однако никак не в вере омег из ОСПС, — Кирка, некоторое время молчит, прежде чем сказать. Сокрушительно, бескомпромиссно: — Другой оратор — полумеры, Джим. Послабление с нашей стороны. А полумеры и послабления в таких вещах не работают. Они боятся несогласных, Джим, и попытаются заткнуть нам рты — нельзя позволить им сделать это, — качает головой — без вариантов. Значит, он соберёт все силы в кулак и не ударит в грязь лицом, и если толпа его поддержит так, как поддержала минуту назад, всколыхнув в нём доселе неизвестное чувство, то что ж… Он справится. И Аманда, кажется, читает это в его робко-уверенном взгляде, потому как усмехается.

— Иди, капитан, и, как обещал, не подведи свой экипаж, — и Кирк, решительно кивнув, отправляется к ближайшему креслу под одобрительный взгляд миссис Грейсон, дабы ознакомиться с речью и выучить её хотя бы тезисно.

Значит, вот она — капитанская ответственность? Вера твоих людей — та тяжёлая ноша, что давит на плечи капитана ежедневно?

Это… невероятно. Принимать эту веру, хрупкую по своей природе, смело, и оберегать, дабы не потерять. Ведь веру, потеряв однажды, можно никогда больше не вернуть.

За вычиткой главных мыслей и заучиванием фраз, перефразирование которых Джим рассматривает как кощунство, он и не замечает, как пролетает время, и рекреацию заполняет запах еды.

Вернее, не так — запах жареной курицы со свежереплицированным рисом ударяет прямо в нос и, оторвав взгляд от зарябившего в глазах текста, Джим натыкается на Спока и две порции ланча — для классического обеда ещё рано, — в его руках.

Вулканец дожидается, когда Джим возьмёт свою тарелку с едой, и опускается в кресло напротив.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Кирк — он не ожидал такой любезности ни от Спока, ни от кого-либо другого. На благодарность Спок молча кивает.

Едят они в уютной тишине, прерываемой лишь тихим скрежетом одноразовых вилок об одноразовые тарелки. Джиму думается, что в голове Спока сейчас крутятся мысли о нерациональности приёма пищи на месте работы, когда имеется свободная столовая, из которой, к тому же, не было бы необходимости тащить еду и раздавать порции самостоятельно, однако эти раздумья быстро замещаются другими, более животрепещущими и значимыми.

— Я посчитал невежливым спрашивать об этом миссис Грейсон, но, думаю, тебя можно, — покачивая вилкой в воздухе, говорит Джим, и два карих глаза глядят на него с любопытством. — Почему она не выступит с речью сама как наш босс? Это было бы логично, как мне кажется, и миссис Грейсон, к тому же, образованная, уверенная в себе женщина, не раз выступавшая перед публикой — её убеждения и призывы вышли бы куда убедительнее моих.

Не то, чтобы Джим не смирился со своей судьбой в ближайшие часы и не подготовился, насколько мог за столь короткий срок, морально, однако ответ на вопрос, почему Аманда, как опытный оратор — как-никак, преподаёт в ВАН, — и руководитель ОСПС, не выступит с речью самостоятельно, Джима на самом деле интересовал, однако пока оставался загадкой.

Спок, отложивший столовые приборы вместе с пустой тарелкой из-под неизвестной Джиму зелени, думал не долго.

— Ты сразу вводишь в игру ферзя? — задаёт ответный вопрос вулканец, и в первое мгновение Джим теряется — при чём здесь шахматы? Но, повторно прокрутив вопрос в голове, понимает аналогию, и решает оставить очевидный вопрос без очевидного ответа.

Это верно — глупо выкидывать все козыри в первый ход.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я играю в шахматы? — Джим переводит тему, продолжает их хит-парад условно риторических вопросов, ведь оба знают ответ. Впрочем, Кирку иррационально хочется услышать, пускай и очевидный, ответ от Спока.

— Капитан Пайк бывает весьма болтлив, — отвечает Спок, и Джим усмехается.

Это так. Ведь иначе откуда Джиму знать, что Спок тоже играет?

На митинг подкрепившиеся, разрисованные и в полной боевой готовности, выдвигаются единой колонной — по три человека в ряду. В целом их, по словам Спока, сто пятьдесят три человека, и информация точная, так как, на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций, составлены списки.

И все сто пятьдесят три человека, словно спокойная, тихо бурлящая речка, плавно обтекают памятник у здания ратуши. Ответственные за транспаранты гонят небольшие группки прямо под окна, ответственные за плакаты — тоже, отделяя часть омег с постерами о основной массы. Напоминается, по какой схеме используются свистки и трещотки, однако Джим ни к чему из вышеперечисленного отношения не имеет и потому стоит, скучающе наблюдая за пролетающими над ними голубями. Продолжаются организационные моменты, но тут к ним, на счастье Джима, толпой приносит Маккоя.

— Я уже и забыл о тебе, Боунс, — без особого энтузиазма дразнит Кирк, не в состоянии подшучивать над другом на всю катушку, пока не освободится от бремени речи. — Где тебя носило?

Леонард, кажется, тоже не в духе — не ворчит в ответ.

— Меня твой Чехов припахал, — недовольным этим фактом Леонард не выглядит, на что Джиму сейчас, судя по всему, откровенно плевать, в то время как Спок ведёт бровью — ещё бы Маккой был недоволен. — Сначала еду сказал приволочь и раздавать в рекреации, потом дождевики пересчитывать, перекличку проводить, проверять, у всех ли эмблемы нарисованы… — перечисляет Боунс, а Кирк даже не удивлён, что именно Паша лёгким мановением руки навесил на его ворчливого друга заданий так, чтобы он их послушно выполнил.

Ох уж этот Чехов.

— Шустрый парень, этот Паша, — в голосе Боунса на мгновение проскальзывает усталость, что даёт Джиму шанс на подкол.

Однако вездесущий Павел этот шанс отбирает — первый выкрикивает один из лозунгов, что эхом разносится по пустынной улице. Паша повторяет вновь, и толпа подхватывает.

— Началось, — выдыхает Боунс, подхватывая стремительно разлетающуюся и разбивающуюся о деревья и здания фразу.

Джим тоже подхватывает.

— Ага.

_Долой кухонное рабство!_

_Голос омегам! Голос омегам!_

_Мы хотим не бояться альф!_

_Изменим систему — изменим умы!_

**_Изменим систему — изменим умы!_ **

С каждой новой фразой, с каждым словом, с каждой буковкой Джим чувствовал себя всё свободнее и свободнее, и казалось, что вот, ещё чуть-чуть — и он полетит. Расправив крылья, дыша полной грудью — и никаких больше оков, никаких клеток. Мир — для него, и он сам для себя, и его возможности безграничны настолько же, насколько безгранична Вселенная.

А толпа продолжала скандировать, набираясь мощи, громкости, до последней молекулы кислорода опустошая лёгкие:

_Лучший мир — безопасный мир!_

_Равенство полов — либеральная ценность!_

_Голос омег должен быть услышан!_

**_Изменим систему — изменим умы!_ **

Джим заметил, как к ним начали стекаться прохожие: кто-то стоял и наблюдал со стороны, кто-то снимал, появлялись первые журналисты. И некоторые, особенно смелые люди, присоединялись, вливались в их стройные ряды и подхватывали:

_Ваши дети будут как мы!_

_«Брак» не равно «брать»!_

**_Изменим систему — изменим умы!_ **

Почувствовав ладонь на плече, Джим обернулся — Спок протягивал ему рупор.

Речь.  
Да, он не подведёт свой экипаж.

Джим уверенно кивает, принимает громкоговоритель и ловко протискивается сквозь толпу в сторону памятника, забравшись на который чувствует, что время словно остановилось, и слышен только оглушительный стук его сердца, что заполняет собой всё пространство.

Тогда он включает рупор.

Скрежет микрофона привлекает внимание, и ближайшие к памятнику протестующие вскидывают глаза на фигуру молодого парня, молчащего с громкоговорителем в руках. И так, ряд за рядом, всё больше людей замечает его, и колени сами собой подкашиваются, и руки дрожат, а все мысли пропадают из головы.

Нет, он всё же не…  
На Пашу Джим натыкается случайно — просто судорожно шарит взглядом, пытаясь за что-то зацепиться, и цепляется за улыбку. А после и за взгляд, открытый, уверенный, смотрящий прямо на него, забывшего, как дышать и разговаривать.

**У тебя получится.**

И Джим решает, что да, у него получится.  
По крайней мере, он должен хотя бы проверить, ведь так?

Он закрывает глаза, концентрируется на шелесте листвы, шуршании взмывающих в воздух птиц, паре сотен глаз, прожигающих его насквозь, и там, внизу, в кончиках пальцев снова зарождается то чувство. И слова льются рекой, словно он был рождён с ними на устах. Словно он был рождён, чтобы прокричать их в толпу.

Всё, что Джим слышит — ликование там, снизу, около его крепко стоящих на выступе памятника ног. Им нравится, его _поддерживают_.

— Они сказали нам, что правительство опирается на силу, а у омег её нет, поэтому они и должны подчиниться. Но мы показали им, что правительство зиждется совсем не на силе, а на согласии. Пока омеги соглашаются на несправедливое управление, так и будет, до тех пор, пока омеги не скажут прямо: «Мы несогласны, нами не будет управлять несправедливое правительство». Вы не сможете силой управлять даже самой слабой омегой. Вы можете убить эту омегу, но вы не можете управлять ею. Никакая сила на земле не может управлять человеком, каким бы слабым он ни был, если он отказывается уступать!

Джим не чувствует капель дождя, стекающих по его затылку, не видит оттеснивших толпу и облепивших памятник снизу журналистов, как и не слышит первых криков, а следом и откровенных воплей.

В реальность, полную неприятных неожиданностей, его возвращают микрофоны, что тычут ему в лицо, и отчаянный крик Паши среди толпы… которой нет.

_— Джим, беги!_

Убежать он, впрочем, как и Чехов, не успевает — Джима хватают за штанину, резко дёргают и он, потеряв равновесие, падает назад, затылком прикладываясь о памятник прежде, чем его успевает поймать альфа в форме. Голова кажется свинцовой и мокрой, однако что-то подсказывает Кирку, что совсем не от дождя.

Пока его волоком тащат через площадь к полицейскому аэрокару, Джиму мерещатся растоптанные плакаты, побросанные там и тут свистки, разорванные транспаранты и кровь, благодаря дождю всё стремительнее растекающаяся по площади. Чьи-то ботинки…

Стоп, что? Кровь?

Что случилось? Откуда кровь? Где все? И куда его вообще тащат.?

— Джим! — взволнованный голос где-то сверху — точно Пашин. — У него голова разбита!

— Давай его сюда, — на этот раз Боунс и, кажется, он кричит на кого-то, отчего голова Джима лишь стремительнее тяжелеет, и он тихо стонет от боли и странного шума в ушах. Словно под водой, или под толстым слоем снега, и ничего не слышно, и так уютно…

Приходит в себя Джим в помещении с серым потолком, пытается сесть, но хватается за голову, стоит предпринять попытку подняться.

Рядом вмиг оказывается мрачный — таким мрачным Кирк его ещё не видел, — Маккой, и сразу принимается проверять повязки на голове Кирка. Где-то поблизости и Спок — Джим чувствует его запах.

— Где мы? — хрипло, так, что и слова сложно различить, спрашивает Джим.

Боунс хмурый, и молчит хмуро, продолжая ковыряться в его голове.

Тогда подаёт голос Спок, появившийся в поле зрения Кирка со стаканом воды в руках. Воды для него, как понимает Джим после бессмысленного разглядывания одноразового предмета посуды.

— Мы в спецприёмнике, ожидаем медицинского осмотра и распределения по камерам. Всех несовершеннолетних отпустили, — вещает вулканец, однако до Кирка — вероятно, из-за травмы, — долго доходит, и он реагирует на первую фразу, давясь и водой и закашливаясь, когда Спок уже молчит, как ни в чём не бывало.

— В спецприёмнике, Джим, — повторяет Маккой, поднимаясь на ноги. От Джима не укрывается, с какой тревогой тот смотрит на его голову. — И останемся здесь на ближайшие семь дней за…

— За нарушение установленного порядка проведения митинга, — заканчивает за Леонарда Спок, на что доктор кивает.

— Да, вот за это, — Боунс, уперевшись спиной в прозрачную стену их изящной клетки, скатывается вниз, на пол. Горько усмехается. — Неплохо мы один день прогуляли…

А Джиму не до учёбы — его трясёт от осознания масштаба проблемы, куда большей, нежели может показаться Боунсу или Споку.

Он омега. В спецприёмнике. За административное правонарушение. Он здесь на семь суток. _Омега_.

Без ключей от гаража отца. _Без ключей_.

Неделя — время, что покажется ему вечностью. Так думает Джим, снова проваливаясь в тёмные пучины незабытия.


	7. Безвыигрышный сценарий

_Ради Кевина, ради Тома, ради всех его ребят, что останутся жить благодаря еде — её Джим обменял на самого себя._

_Выгодная сделка, ведь Кодос давно охотился за своевольным мальчишкой, посмевшим перечить его указу, и готов был на любые ухищрения, лишь бы заполучить Джеймса Кирка._

_А у Джеймса Кирка восемь голодных ртов, у Джеймса Кирка — никаких идей и вариантов, кроме как сдаться Кодосу и в обмен на собственную жизнь, получить для детей под его опекой, шанс выжить, протянуть ещё немного._

_Возможно, Звёздный Флот заберёт их прежде, чем они умрут, а пока…_

_— Он бы изумительно смотрелся на моём члене, — пара охранников, которых к нему приставили, не умолкали, обсуждая сидящего за решёткой обессиленного подростка. С момента его капитуляции прошло около двух дней, и Джим успел научиться не обращать внимание на подобные разговоры._

_Все его мысли занимала еда. Как же голоден он был, как же хотел съесть хотя бы крошку хлеба…_

_— Уэсли, он смотрелся бы хорошо на любом члене, — со знанием дела отзывается второй мужчина, вклиниваясь в разговор со своим несомненно ценным мнением. — Он же омега._

_— И то верно, — соглашается Уэсли, косясь на свернувшегося на полу Джима. — Жаль Кодос запретил его трогать._

_Тишина, что следует за этой репликой, напрягла бы Кирка, слушай он хоть сколько-нибудь._

_— Уэсли, — голос безымянного охранника звучит заговорщицки и он, кажется — Джим лежит спиной к решётке и видит перед собой лишь стену, — хватает коллегу за рукав униформы в порыве воодушевления. — Нам совсем не обязательно его трогать. Понимаешь?_

_Уэсли ничего не понимал, и привыкший к некоторой заторможенности товарища, безымянный решил не рассказать, а показать._

_Подойдя к железным прутьям, мужчина окликнул исхудавшего за несколько месяцев голода Джима:_

_— Эй, Кирк! — услышав свою фамилию, Джим медленно обернулся и наткнулся на ухмылку, не предвещающую ничего хорошего. — Есть хочешь?_

_Есть Джим, разумеется, хотел, и охранник это прекрасно знал, собираясь воспользоваться плачевным положением пленника — Кирк не настолько глуп, чтобы не понять этого, в отличие от Уэсли._

_Однако с готовым сожрать самого себя желудком Джим по-прежнему не мог сделать ровным счётом ничего, и потому осторожно кивнул. Охранник просиял, обернулся на Уэсли и рявкнул:_

_— Тащи наш ланч, Уэсли!_

_Когда две порции чего-то не особенно аппетитного, но вполне съедобного, оказалось в паре сантиметрах от решётки, Джим встрепенулся, оживился, усердно глотая свои слюни, но вспомнив, что ничто в этом мире не даётся просто так, насторожился._

_Охранник правильно расшифровал его взгляд._

_— Ты получишь это, парень, если хорошенько поработаешь ртом, — Джим слишком устал, чтобы пугаться, удивляться или бояться. Да и предложение вполне ожидаемое — не впервые ему предлагают обменять тело на еду._

_И не впервые Джим соглашается._

Кирк резко распахивает глаза и дышит тяжело, шумно, пока пытается сфокусировать бешено мечущийся по камере взгляд хоть на чём-нибудь.

Не выходит. _Ни черта не выходит._ Получается только смаргивать слёзы, с каждой секундой всё стремительнее застилающие глаза.

Отвернувшись к стене и подтянув колени к груди, чтобы в результате свернуться в позу эмбриона в попытке уменьшиться и исчезнуть из этого мира — прямо так, как он делал тогда, на Тарсусе, — Джим всхлипывает, радуясь, что остался в камере один.

По крайней мере, Боунс и Спок не узнают, насколько он жалок. Как не узнают и о том, что он делал ради собственного выживания.

Ради куска чёрствого хлеба.

Но… Джим ведь шёл на это добровольно, правильно? Сам предлагал, или же соглашался на условия, что предлагали ему стражники или приближённые Кодоса.

Это не насилие.

Не насилие же, верно…?

Джим предпочитал думать, что нет, не насилие, или же не думать вовсе. И закрывать глаза, каждый раз игнорировать причины своих истерик.

Такое со всеми случается, думал Джим. Всем случается плакать из-за кошмаров прошлого.

Он не особенный, как и его опыт.

_Ему хотелось бы, чтобы это было правдой._

Воспоминания не позволяют нормально дышать, замыкают Джима в кругу самобичевания и ненависти без права на освобождение. Но Кирк привык — этот круг действительно замкнутый, и давно, к тому же. Альфы и «ценные сведения» в их головах, которыми они с охотой делятся, преследуют буквально повсюду. Если же парню магическим образом удаётся избежать непристойных комментариев и «случайных» прикосновений, что ж… Джим всегда отличался исключительным талантом к «загнаться и страдать».

Фантазия — та ещё сучка.

Она же, стоит Кирку отвлечься от личных переживаний, подбрасывает образы изрядно побитых Спока и Боунса. Особенно Боунса — с его языком легко попасть под раздачу.

Джим верит в благоразумность Спока. Уж её должно хватить на двоих.

Нещадно кружится голова, живот крутит, накатывает тошнота. В прошлом сотрясения не являлись для Кирка чем-то необычным, и диагностировать их Джим научился отменно.

Что, впрочем, являлось бесполезной способностью, и от неприятных симптомов не спасало.

Как бы там ни было, размышления о состоянии собственного здоровья помогли Джиму отвлечься от горестных мыслей о судьбе друзей. В голове Кирка она рисовалась именно горестной, что, возможно, означало правоту Боунса — он часто утверждал, что Джим куда меланхоличнее, чем хочет казаться.

Кирк же всё отрицал, считая себя закоренелым реалистом. К сожалению, живущим в мире, где реальность достаточно мрачна и безрадостна, чтобы слово «меланхолия» описывала её ёмко и чётко.

Словом, реальность Джима являла собой дерьмовое зрелище. Особенно ясно Кирк понимал это сейчас, лёжа на узкой койке во вшивом спецприёмнике в полном одиночестве, ёжась от далеко не самой комфортной температуры и отчаянно пытаясь сдержать просящуюся наружу рвоту.

Усугублять аромат мяса не первой свежести, уродливым зловонием заполонивший камеру, не хотелось.

Однако, в помещение врывается свежий воздух, и Джим сжимается на металлической койке от колкого холодного воздуха, прежде чем его, схватив за плечи, резко вздёргивают, вынуждая подняться и ощутить твёрдую почву под ногами.

В следующий миг две пары рук подталкивают его к двери, и Кирк, наконец, обращает внимание на местных конвоиров.

Зря, думает Джим — все его внутренности и, кажется, сама душа, леденеют от прошибающего, сбивающего с ног ужаса. Конечности, и без того непослушные, деревенеют, и Кирк весь как-то застывает — конвоирам приходится буквально тащить его, словно какую-нибудь статую или куклу.

_Конвоирам, что так похожи на охранников с Тарсуса._

Вообще-то, Джим не помнит лиц всех тех мужчин в форме, что однажды проявили к нему нездоровый интерес. Зато форму Джим помнит очень хорошо, и теперь, смотря на одежду равнодушных к нему надсмотрщиков, хочет оказаться где угодно, но только не здесь.

Не то, чтобы до появления в камере двоих бет, Джим горел желанием провести неделю в спецприёмнике, однако… Однако.

Однако что-то подсказывает Кирку, что его пребывание здесь может оказаться куда невыносимее, чем он предполагал раннее.

Конвоирам, впрочем, на бунтаря откровенно плевать, и, затолкнув вяло сопротивляющегося парня в остро пахнущий химикатами кабинет, мужчины оставили Кирка наедине со своими мыслями.

Или не совсем наедине.

— Поднимите рубашку, молодой человек, — от внезапно раздавшегося за спиной голоса Джим вздрагивает, разворачивается и натыкается взглядом на невысокую женщину средних лет с весьма хмурым взглядом.

Неужели все медики недовольны жизнью?

— Рубашку, говорю, поднимите, — не отрываясь от изучения показаний трикодера, повторяет врач, и Кирк послушно задирает грязную ткань, наблюдая за беглым взглядом врача, окинувшим покрытую синяками кожу, и кивком, разрешающем опустить рубашку.

Следуя за женщиной вглубь кабинета, Джим прислушивается к её бормотанию — похоже, тратить энергию регенератора на борьбу с множеством небольших гематом доктор не собиралась, однако голову залечить планировала.

Что ж, Джима такой расклад более чем устраивал.

Пока регенератор колдует над травмой головы, так и оставшаяся безымянной женщина задаёт дежурные врачебные вопросы, помечая что-то в падде после ответов Кирка.

Джим думает, что информация о его аллергиях будет проигнорирована.

— Раздевайся, душ там, — безучастно указывает на дверь врач, продолжающая заполнять протокол в своём падде, и Кирк послушно раздевается — этой женщине нет до него дела, а душ Джиму более чем интересен.

Аккуратно сложив свои вещи, он проскальзывает в мрачного вида ванную комнату, где снова погружается в одиночество.

На этот раз он не против, однако перспектива находиться в одиночной камере целую неделю не кажется Кирку радужной.

Как хорошо, что в спецприёмниках не разбрасываются свободным пространством бездумно. Наверное.

Будет плохо, если разбрасываются. Джим и его мысли — не лучшие сокамерники. Да и обычные сожители, если честно, весьма скверные.

В кабинке Кирк не задерживается — звуковой душ никогда не прельщал его. Тем не менее, свою функцию он выполняет исправно — Джим чувствует себя чистым, и оттого настроение улучшается. Пока, вместо, хоть и грязной, но своей одежды, он не видит набор из серых штанов и кофты, а также чёрных, не вызывающих доверие ботинок.

— Поспеши, парень, тебя уже заждались, — советует не сдвинувшаяся со своего стула врач, и Кирку ничего не остаётся, кроме как тяжело вздохнуть и одеться.

Тюремная роба — или как это правильно назвать? — всяко лучше, чем ничего.

Молчаливый дуэт уже новых конвоиров снова берёт Джима под локти, но Кирк слишком занят пустотой в своей голове, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Ему, вероятно, часто придётся видится с людьми в форме, и пока Джиму везёт на бет, он предпочитает оставаться равнодушным к их сухому выполнению служебного долга.

Я не интересен вам, вы не интересны мне — прекрасная формула, считал Джим. Жаль, не всегда рабочая.

Прежде, чем определить Кирка в одну из камер, ему устраивают экспресс-фотосессию, и Джим не смеет задерживать данное мероприятие — ему поскорее хочется оказаться в на ближайшую неделю своей койке, ибо голова раскалывается нещадно, и никто ничего не собирается с этим делать.

Конвоиры же молча и быстро выполняют свою работу, так что в стремлении поскорее избавиться от вынужденной компании они с Кирком солидарны.

Так Джим оказывается в камере.

Обстановка цивильная, даже аскетичная — две металлические койки с тонкими старыми матрасами на них, такой же, как и койки, металлический стол, пара стульев и хлипкая дверца в углу, за которой, судя по всему, скрывается уборная.

Не густо, но чисто.

Однако внимание Джима привлекает вовсе не скудность интерьера, вполне характерная для такого рода заведений. Куда больше Кирка интересует удивлённый взгляд девушки, успевшей обжить правую койку и явно находящейся в камере в разы дольше Джима.

Наверное, так бы смотрели люди на второе пришествие Христа…

— Джим Кирк, да? — осторожно интересуется девушка, наконец перестав сверлить Кирка взглядом и подойдя к нему. Джиму она кажется дружелюбной и безобидной, даже милой. Возможно, потому, что она и хотела таковой казаться.

Как бы там ни было, Джим кивает.

Тогда на лице девушки расплывается улыбка, и во взгляде её ясных голубых глаз читается облегчение. Однако, за ним же, где-то в глубине, кроется печаль.

— Значит, тебя тоже схватили? — вопрос риторический — очевидно, он не оказался в этой камере добровольно, — но девушка, тем не менее, решает его озвучить. Голос грустный, потерянный, но Джим не замечает этого, занятый попытками вспомнить светловолосую девушку-омегу из ОСПС.

Стоит ли говорить, что попытки Джима остаются бесплодными? И, дабы не мучить Кирка, девушка представляется сама:

— Кристин Чапел, — на протянутую руку Джим пару секунд смотрит с откровенным непониманием на лице, с трудом соображая из-за усиливающегося с каждой минутой головокружения, однако, поняв, что от него требуется, протягивает руку в ответ, сжимая аккуратную ладонь Кристин своей в знак приветствия. — Рада знакомству.

— Взаимно, — отзывается Джим, так и не сумевший воскресить в памяти образ голубоглазой Кристин. — Простите, но я не видел вас в ОСПС раньше…

Всегда оставался вариант с подселением к человеку, к митингу не причастному, что Кирку, впрочем, казалось маловероятным — Чапел его узнала, значит, попалась правозащитникам на митинге. Скорее всего, Джим попросту забыл её.

Кристин спешит опровергнуть данную теорию.

— Я не имею отношения к ОСПС, — приглашая бледного Кирка присесть, хмыкает омега, выудившая из-под кровати набитую чем-то неприметную сумку. — Но знакома с Амандой, и когда она предложила поучаствовать в митинге, я поддержала её инициативу. Оказалась здесь, — Кристин как бы невзначай пожимает плечами, словно спецприёмник — обычное дело и она каждый день здесь бывает.

И Джим понимает — она не жалеет.

— Расскажи, что произошло, — просит он. — Пожалуйста. Я ничего не помню. Вернее… я даже не понял, что произошло. Большую часть времени я провёл в отключке.

В сумке, что достала Чапел, оказался термос с горячим чаем и несколько бутербродов — кто-то из друзей или родственников передал, предполагает Кирк, поражённый, насколько эта девушка оказывается шустрой. Не прошло и суток с момента ареста, а у неё уже имеется передачка.

От перекуса Джим отказывается — его мутит от одной мысли о еде, — однако чай принимает с благодарностью, до первого глотка не подозревая, как же сильно его мучила жажда.

— Всё просто, — Кристин садится напротив Джима, греет руки о свою кружку — в камере прохладно. — Пока ты толкал речь, атакованный журналистами, из ниоткуда поналетали аэрокары, а в них — парни с дубинками. Поначалу они требовали мирно разойтись, кричали в рупор, но никто их не слушал и не собирался — все присутствующие на площади были захвачены твоей речью. Впрочем, будь иначе, мы бы всё равно не вняли просьбам прекратить митинг, — очевидно, девушка злится, и Джим заворожённо глядит на её напряжённо стискивающие кружку руки, совершенно не замечая мрачной тени, лёгшей на лицо Кристин.

Она определённо хотела быть услышанной и злится, потому что не смогла мирно высказать свой протест, своё мнение. Джим хорошо понимает Чапел. Не понимает только, почему девушка, разделяющая взгляды ОСПС, его членом не является. С другой стороны, Кристин напрямую не заявляла о своём отношении к повсеместной дискриминации омег, и, возможно, она лишь относится к Аманде Грейсон с глубоким уважением, и только поэтому приняла участие в митинге. 

Да, глубокое уважение к миссис Грейсон Джим представлял легко, однако интуиция, никогда не подводившая Джеймса Кирка, кричала о другом — Кристин одна из них, одна из… тех, кто борется за свою свободу? Слишком громоздко — нужно будет поразмыслить над броским и дерзким названием их движения.

— Когда силовики поняли, что взывать к «благоразумию» бессмысленно, в ход пошли дубинки. Били всех и без разбору, так что толпа быстро разбежалась. Особо сопротивляющихся, не слишком шустрых и просто неудачливых повязали для проформы, повесили административное правонарушение, которого не было, и любезно сопроводили в спецприёмник. Благо, в ОСПС большинству нет восемнадцати лет, и запереть их на неделю в этом милом месте не смогли, так что нас осталось всего шесть — четверо омег и двое альф, — свой стремительный, несколько яростный рассказ Кристин завершает шумным глотком чая и вопросительным взглядом, коим одаривает Джима.

Джим кивает, молча благодарит за разъяснение ситуации и хмурится, становясь, пожалуй, столь же мрачным, как и его сокамерница.

В гнетущей тишине, они размышляют.

Они вышли на площадь мирно. Их митинг — мирный, не требующий согласования, но, тем не менее, согласованный на случай возникновения вопросов.

Они не нарушали порядок. Не громили магазины и не расписывали стены. Они скандировали лозунги, да и только, и Джим мог поклясться, что ни он, ни кто-либо из участников митинга не нарушил ни единого закона.

Однако же, он в спецприёмнике, как и ещё несколько его соратников.

Кому могла настолько не понравится идея их мирной, согласованной акции? Настолько, чтобы попытаться повесить статью на тех, кто её не заслуживает?

Это только начало — Джим знает. И пытается уверить себя, что был готов к палкам в колёсах.

На деле же, никто из них не был готов. Вероятно, даже сама Аманда Грейсон.

Не самые приятные размышления, занимающие сразу две светлые головы в этой комнате, и, в целом, размышления тупиковые и расстраивающие, так что Джим решает сменить тему:

— Как ты познакомилась с миссис Грейсон? — разговоры об Аманде поднимали настроение Кирка даже в самых дерьмовых ситуациях, и, к тому же, ему хотелось узнать чуть больше о новой знакомой.

Кристин, похоже, отношение Джима к миссис Грейсон разделяла, так как при упоминании её имени напряжение, сводившее плечи Чапел, покинуло её тело, и лицо просветлело.

— Я нашла приют в её школе после того, как сбежала из дома. Благодаря Аманде я сумела выучиться и поступить в медицинский колледж, отучиться на медсестру… После миссис Грейсон и с работой мне помогла, так что я по гроб жизни ей обязана, — в голосе Кристин сквозит искренняя благодарность, а Джим думает, что она, должно быть, немногим младше Боунса, раз успела получить и образование, и работу. — Правда, я всегда мечтала стать врачом, но полагала, что в сложившейся системе это невозможно, и была благодарна уже за то, что имею… Но благодаря тебе пересмотрела свои взгляды. Я думала, что достигла предела своих возможностей и имею всё, о чём можно мечтать. После выхода твоего интервью мне стало чертовски больно от того, что я считала себя недостаточно способной, чтобы быть кем-то большим… Как альфы. Если честно, прежде мне и в голову не приходило, что мы можем быть равны, и наши возможности тоже, однако твои слова, твой пример… Было тяжело осознать и принять всю дерьмовость ситуации, но я приняла и решила, что борьба за мою мечту стоит любых ресурсов. Она бесценна, потому что мечты недоступны нам так, как доступны другим, и это чертовски несправедливо, — вздохнув, Кристин вертит в руках опустевшую кружку, равнодушно наблюдая за блеском её керамической поверхности. — Ты лучший среди своих сокурсников, и я тоже была… Но где сейчас они, а где я? Почему они ставят диагнозы, проводят сложные хирургические операции и выступают на конференциях, а я, лучшая среди них, веду учёт лекарств и по сто раз на дню всаживаю гипо? Почему их цели и стремления были достигнуты, а мои так и остались недостижимой мечтой? Я люблю свою работу, ты не подумай, однако она не была тем, к чему я стремилась, и я просто не понимаю — чем я хуже?

Кристин поднимает на него взгляд, и в лазури его вод плещется отчаяние. Джим в ответ смотрит в одну точку, и смотрит неверяще — не понимает, как… Как он может быть причастным к борьбе этой девушки? Как он мог стать спусковым крючком револьвера её разочарований? Как его действия и слова побудили её встать и высказать своё недовольство?

Он мечтал об этом, грезил, что найдёт отклик в сердцах людей, и тогда они восстанут, чтобы изменить свою жизнь и жизнь будущих поколений к лучшему, однако теперь, когда это произошло, и он говорит с таким человеком, верится… с трудом.

Почему? Джим не понимает. Грезил он столь смело, что, казалось, его мысли осязаемы. Так в чём же проблема? Почему Кристин, вышедшая на митинг после осознания своего положения, благодаря _его_ словам, кажется Кирку такой _нереальной_?

Возможно, потому что он не верил, что на самом деле сможет. Что его действительно услышат.

Однако, услышали. Хотя бы один человек, но услышал, и теперь Джим не может позволить себе сомнения, не может предать доверия тех, кто пошёл за ним. Даже если за ним пошла одна лишь Кристин, он не может продолжать не верить в себя и свои силы, иначе какой смысл будут иметь его призывы бороться за свою свободу? Пустые слова, а Джим не из тех, кто словами разбрасывается.

Слегка отойдя от шока и постаравшись вернуть взгляду осмысленность, Джим накрыл ладонь Чапел своей, привлекая внимание девушки, и мягко, ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Ты не хуже, Кристин. Никогда не была, и никогда не будешь.

***

За первые три дня пребывания в спецприёмнике Джим и Кристин успели поладить и даже сдружиться, и теперь держались друг за друга и в буквальном, и в фигуральном смысле. Переживания за Боунса и Спока отступили — на обедах Кирк видел их обоих и, судя по «мрачнее тучи» выражению лица Маккоя и общему траурному виду Спока, поселили их в одну камеру, и это наиболее крупный стресс из тех, что они переживали в этом месте. В остальном, оба выглядели вполне здоровыми, что Джима несказанно радовало, а факт их необъяснимой, но очевидной неприязни друг к другу Кирка и вовсе забавлял.

Джим с удовольствием выяснил бы, чем эти двое не угодили друг к другу, однако такой возможности не предоставлялось — омег и альф, как могли, разделяли, а для бет, по-видимому, имелись иные заведения подобного рода, так как среди заключённых ни все три дня Кирк не встретил ни единой беты.

Зато среди конвоиров, задумано так или нет, попадались исключительно беты. Вот и сейчас, стоя в очереди на обед, Джим находится под надзором угрюмого беты, застывшего по правую сторону от Кирка, словно оловянный солдатик. На каждую пару заключённых приходился один конвоир, и даже это казалось Джиму чрезмерным.

Впрочем, пока конвоиры лишь молчаливо следовали за ними, словно тени, их количество мало волновало Кирка.

Когда же он почувствовал плавно скользящую всё ниже и ниже по спине руку… Что ж, тогда и начинались проблемы.

_Каждые два дня — душ, таковы правила. Несказанно щедрые и радующие чистоплюйством в отношении гигиены нрав Джима правила. К тому же, душ являлся дополнительной возможностью выйти за пределы осточертевшей камеры — приёмов пищи и часовой прогулки не хватало. Вернее, кому-то, возможно, и хватало, но точно не Джеймсу Кирку._

_Одно радовало — симптомы сотрясения постепенно отступали. Благо, сотрясение случилось лёгкое, и дееспособность Кирка оставалась на уровне, что, впрочем, не мешало голове болеть и кружиться. За неимением возможности напрячь мозг чтением или просмотром чего-либо, Джим быстро восстанавливался._

_Однако же, вернёмся к душу, событию исключительно знаменательному и позитивному._

_По крайней мере, именно так воспринимал банный день Джим до тех пор, пока их не привели непосредственно в душевые._

_Церемониться с заключёнными не собирались — загнали разом обоих, и Джиму с Кристин ничего не оставалось, кроме как раздеться под громкий дружный гогот троих конвоиров._

_— Говорят, вы в течку руку по локоть принять можете, и глазом не моргнув, — в глазах одного из «служителей закона» блеснул азарт, когда он кинул взгляд на прикреплённую к поясу товарища дубинку. — А это примете? — сальная ухмылка расползлась по лицу мужчины, и он снова засмеялся под аккомпанемент вторящих ему сослуживцев. Джим тем временем стянул безликие серые штаны, оставшись полностью голым — белья здесь не выдавали, — и стиснул плотную ткань в руках, жмурясь до звёздочек перед глазами в попытке смириться и пережить елозящие прикосновения холодной резины, не так давно окрашенной кровью._

_Прикосновения, скользящие вдоль бёдер, так и остаются прикосновениями, игрой в кошки-мышки, не заходящей за границы законного, ведь в следующий миг звонкий шлепок всё той же дубинки по ягодицам возвращают Джима в реальность, из которой он так отчаянно пытался сбежать._

_— Ну, что застыли? В душ, живо! — Кирк не видел, делали ли что-нибудь с Кристин, однако теперь определённо делают, загоняя её в кабинку дубинкой, как и Джима, словно они какой-то скот._

_Возможно, в случае конвоиров подобное восприятие не так уж далеко от истины._

_— А теперь — целуйтесь! — восклицает самый крупный из надсмотрщиков, и Кирк, чьи мысли словно заволокло туманом, не сразу понимает, что вообще сказал этот мужчина. — Ну же! — не желая ждать, конвоир резко впечатал дубинку в стену, вызывая хлопок, звонкой эхо и дрожь, пробежавшую по телам омег. — Целуйтесь, или окажетесь на месте стенки._

_— Джим, — Кристин, удивительно спокойная и трезво соображающая в этой ситуации, потрясла Кирка за руку, и, не получив реакции, начала трясти усиленней. — Джим. Вернись ко мне, Джим, не уходи в себя…_

_А Джим не знает, как. Он пугается. Теряется. Прячется в глубине своего сознания, где он — маленький мальчик, всхлипывающий от обиды и боли на мешках со всяким хламом в гараже отца._

_Здесь он в безопасности. Здесь его никто не найдёт._

_Рука судорожно сжимается, но ловит лишь воздух._

_Ключи?_

_— Джим! — второй удар дубинкой оглушающее первого, и Кристин не придумывает ничего лучше, чем потянуться к губам застывшего, словно статуя, Кирка, дабы исполнить прихоть их мучителей._

_Джим безжизненный. Его губы холодные, глаза стеклянные, и, похоже, он где-то глубоко в себе, и он паникует, совершенно безучастный к мягкому прикосновению губ Кристин._

_— Глубже!_

_— Больше страсти!_

_Девушка беспрекословно исполняет приказания, уверенно скользнув языком промеж чужих пухлых губ. Джим по-прежнему не здесь, и Кристин кажется, что она целуется с восковой фигурой._

_Прикусывает губу в качестве проявления страсти — не откликается. Тогда Чапел в отчаянии сжимает безвольно висящие руки Кирка, и Джим оживает._

_Во взгляд возвращается осознанность, и на поцелуй Джим отвечает резво, перехватывая инициативу и дразняще кусая в ответ. Мокрые ладони стискивают руки Кристин до боли, словно бы Кирк тонет, а она — единственная веточка, за которую он может ухватиться._

_Хохот и улюлюканье не утихают, когда на них внезапно обрушивается шквал воды. Но Кристин уверена — она почувствовала влагу куда раньше._

_И потому Чапел, когда конвоиры дают им десять минут и уходят, позволяет Джиму обвиться вокруг своего нагого тела, спрятать лицо в изгиб шеи и рыдать под нежные поглаживания по спине и тихий шёпот Кристин._

_Она чувствовала, как Джим дрожит в её руках. И его горячие слёзы, стремительно смываемые водой, девушка тоже чувствовала._

_— Они ушли, Джим. Ты молодец, ты справился._

_Сказать, что всё будет хорошо, Кристин не могла. И что этого больше не повторится, тоже. Это было бы ложью._

_Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча сопереживать ему, понимая — у них куда больше поводов бороться, чем она считала раньше._

**Это было вчера.**

Сегодня приказов не поступает. Джиму и не нужны приказы, предостережения — он знает, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях. Его задача — избежать панической атаки. И не сопротивляться. Главное — _не сопротивляться._ Иначе будет только хуже, уж в условиях заключения-то точно.

Хоть в чём-то в этой жизни он уверен на сто процентов.

— Делай вид, что ничего не происходит, — склонившись к уху стремительно бледнеющего Джима, шепчет конвоир, успевший добраться до нижней части спины и теперь уверенно её поглаживающий. — Среагируешь — и тебе, и твоим дружкам-протестующим не поздоровится.

«Так точно, товарищ конвоир» — так и хочется съязвить Джиму, но он послушно молчит. В спецприёмнике, в заключении — не самое выгодное положение для сопротивления, не так ли? Влепят ещё одну статью, засадят на месяц и глазом не моргнут, стоит ему только пикнуть.

С чего бы бете, да ещё и при исполнении, лезть к омеге? Наглая ложь, необоснованные обвинения!

Впрочем, и при других обстоятельствах предпочитали обвинять омег. Изнасиловали? Ну так сами напросились, спровоцировали, одеваться скромнее надо, а не так призывно, вызывающе, дома сидеть, сами же пошли гулять, на свой страх и риск, вот и расплачивайтесь! Изменил муж? Не следите за собой, после родов растолстели, уже не привлекаете! Бьёт супруг? А что вы хотели, вынося ему мозг? А не надо под руку лезть, когда он не в настроении! И сор из избы не выносите, иногда не лишним бывает и треснуть!

Виктимблейминг, что с него взять…

Доводить до проблем Джим не хотел — проще, особенно находясь в спецприёмнике, молча проглотить горькую пилюлю и забыть, как страшный сон.

Проще сказать, чем сделать, потому как вопрос о «как справиться с эмоциями?» оставался открытым.

Впрочем, нагло сжавшая задницу ладонь принадлежала бете — уже этот факт облегчал Джиму задачу по предотвращению панической атаки.

Которую и не требовалось бы предотвращать в адекватном обществе, как и факт о половой принадлежности конвоира не имел бы значения, и Джим не находился бы в спецприёмнике, просто выйдя на мирный митинг, так как он навряд ли вышел бы на него, да и митинг вовсе не состоялся бы за ненадобностью…

Но это в адекватном обществе, Джим же находился в совершенно иной реальности.

И потому приходится дышать глубоко, мысленно описывать окружающие предметы, представлять бескрайние космические просторы и звёзды, смотрящие на лежащего на крыше гаража Джима и мечтающего о безграничной свободе.

Ему не впервой. Справлялся раньше — справится и сейчас. Чего только не вытерпишь, дабы избежать последствий, правда?

— Эй, ты! — злой голос Боунса Джим узнает из тысячи, и в данный момент этот его тон абсолютно не к месту — судя по напряжённому взгляду Спока, их с Кирком мнения совпадают. — Убери от него свои руки!

Боунс вызывает в Джиме даже больше паники, чем домогательства конвоира, вмиг отдёрнувшего от его задницы руку, словно он ошпарился. Отчаянно глядя на друга, Кирк тихо шепчет, умоляет — не надо. Не вмешивайся. Всё в порядке, всё под контролем.

С руками на своём теле он справится. С избиением друга на своих глазах — нет.

— Ты что, блять, себе позволяешь?! — Маккой едва ли не рычит, не обращая внимания ни на пантомиму Джима, ни на незаметные попытки Спока утянуть вспыльчивого доктора обратно в строй. — Думаешь, имеешь над нами власть — значит, тебе всё можно?! Как бы не так!

Конвоир, что стоял между Боунсом и Споком, оказывается снесён волной гнева доктора — попытки вулканца вернуть Маккою рассудок, очевидно, не венчаются успехом. Следующим на пути разъярённого Боунса оказывается конвоир Джима, чей нос быстро оказывается разбит тяжёлым кулаком горячего южного доктора.

За короткой потасовкой Спок и Джим наблюдают с тяжёлым вздохом, за последующим за ней ударом дубинки по животу — с тяжёлым сердцем.

Своего обидчика конвоир не щадит — сначала валит на пол, а после начинает лупить изо всех сил, по самым незащищённым и болезненным местам — почкам, печени, рёбрам. Сознание Боунс теряет быстро, перестаёт сопротивляться, и его, безвольного, под локти утаскивают в камеру. Спока, как сокамерника, забирают тоже, и обоих оставляют без обеда.

Джиму же оставляют и обед, и ужас в придачу.

_Если бы не он, ничего этого не было бы._

***

— Ты мне предлагаешь стоять на месте и молча наблюдать, как Джима домогаются?! — ревёт едва очнувшийся Маккой, и Спок порывается закрыть уши руками — настолько громким кажется голос доктора. Однако, как порядочный вулканец, Спок не позволяет себе подобных вольностей. — Ну уж нет, остроухий, иди нахуй с такими предложениями!

Спок коротко вздыхает, молясь Сураку о терпении — разговор предстоит долгий и изнуряющий.

— Доктор Маккой, вам следует лечь обратно, у вас множественные…

— Сам разберусь, что мне делать! Иди к чёрту!

Спок делает вывод, что Сурак не услышал его молитв — их заглушили возмущённые оры Леонарда.

Что ж, в таком случае, Спок поддержит тему разговора, интересную Маккою.

— Вы интересовались весьма щепетильным вопросом, доктор. Я отвечу на него, — расхаживающий по комнате из стороны в сторону Боунс бросает на вулканца хмурый взгляд, но ничего не говорит — призывает к продолжению. Спок не заставляет себя долго ждать: — Да, доктор. К сожалению, всё, что бы мы ни предприняли, лишь ухудшило бы ситуацию как для Джима, так и для нас.

— И что, мне нужно было просто смириться?! — снова взрывается Маккой. — Джиму нужно было _просто смириться_?! Джим не из тех, кто с чем-либо мирится!

— В данной ситуации не было иного выхода, кроме как смириться, — Спок непреклонен и продолжает настаивать.

— Джим не верит в безвыходные ситуации!

_Сурак, дай мне терпения. Сурак, дай мне терпения…_

— Возможно, однако Джим не впервые сталкивается с домогательствами, доктор. Это повсеместное явление, и Джим. К сожалению, знает, что делать в подобных ситуациях, — как бы ни прискорбно было это признавать, Спок знал, что прав, и эта правда горчила на языке.

Леонард оказывается категорически несогласен.

— Повсеместное? Ты из ума выжил, остроухий? — хмурится Маккой, чьи сомнения кажутся Споку осязаемыми. — Это вопиющий случай, беспрецедентный. Мы должны что-то сделать.

Снова вздохнув — сегодня он делает это слишком часто, — Спок прикрывает глаза и качает головой, прежде чем вскинуть свой острый внимательный взгляд на Леонарда.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы были правы, но, увы, это не так, — поднявшись со стула, вулканец подходит к Маккою практически вплотную, ни на секунду не переставая буравить тяжёлым взглядом тёмных глаз. — Для большинства омег харрасмент — вещь обыденная, и, поверьте, станет таковой и для вашей дочери.

— Что ты сказал, ублюдок зеленокровый?! — реакция, как и предполагал Спок, стремительная — Леонард набрасывается на него, словно разъярённый зверь, хватает за грудки, но не приподнимает — вулканцы слишком тяжелы для людей, и потому Маккой лишь продолжает сыпать проклятиями. — Ты не охуел ли часом, гоблин, блять?! _Думай, что говоришь!_

— Я и думаю, доктор. Вам бы тоже не помешало, — холодно отзывается вулканец, на что шумно втягивающий ноздрями Боунс, сощурив глаза, отпускает Спока с таким презрительным выражением на лице, будто бы ничего противнее в своей жизни в руках не держал. Спок разглаживает смявшуюся ткань, после чего возвращает всё своё внимание доктору. — Я имел в виду, Леонард, что Джоанна, — на имени дочери Маккой в ярости стиснул кулаки, — столкнётся с харрасментом, если вы не перестанете брать всё на себя и не поверите в омег. Да, их домогаются, да, это происходит на постоянной основе, да, Джим столкнулся с этим и в тюрьме — безрадостные факты, было бы глупо спорить. Однако Джим — не дама в беде, и если он просит не вмешиваться, значит, не нужно вмешиваться. Он справится, как справлялся тысячу раз — он определённо знает больше вашего. И это относится не только к харассменту, доктор. Верьте ему.

Маккой шумно, обиженно сопит, оперевшись задницей о стол и скрестив на груди руки. Спок думает, что Леонард получил большой объём информации и займётся размышлениями, но доктор решает иначе.

— С чего ты взял, что для Джима это не впервые? — уже спокойнее спрашивает Боунс, глядя в пол и не решаясь поднять взгляд на вулканца.

Спок тихо хмыкает, что замечает Маккой, вмиг вскипевший и вскинувший на вулканца недовольный взгляд.

— Возможно, хирург вы достойный, однако психолог из вас ужасный, — Леонард проглатывает колкость, не желая прерывать Спока, но обещает себе обязательно отыграться на остроухом сокамернике несколько позже. — Очевидно, вы не замечали проявления харассмента по отношению к Джиму в Академии — а он был, не сомневайтесь, — однако понятие «домогательство» может рассматриваться вами в несколько неверном, некорректно конкретном ключе, и потому я обращу ваше внимание на иное: как Джим общается с вами, и как — с Павлом? — Маккой хмурится в непонимании, и Спок продолжает: — Вы — альфа, Павел же омега. Что первым сделал Джим при встрече с мистером Чеховым? Они обнялись, без колебаний нарушив личное пространство друг друга, при том не являясь близкими друзьями. Что же в вашем случае, доктор? Остаётся ли Джим с вами наедине? Совсем наедине, Леонард. Полагаю, что редко, но когда остаётся — нарушает ли он ваше личное пространство? Берёт ли ваши вещи? Как относится к тому, что его личное пространство нарушаете вы?

Первую минуту, пытаясь осознать вопросы и вспомнить примеры ситуаций, Маккой не понимает совершенно ничего. А после…

Джим предпочитает встречаться в людных местах. Они никогда не обнимаются, ни при встрече, ни при прощании. _Никогда_. Когда они остаются наедине, это происходит в общежитии Джима — то есть, на его территории. Тогда дистанция между ними увеличивается, что особенно заметно при просмотре фильмов на одной кровати. Джим ничего не берёт из его рук, даже еду. И напрягается, если Маккой оказывается близко.

Наблюдая за изменениями в лице Леонарда, Спок закладывает руки за спину и озвучивает свои предположения, которые теперь сумеет понять доктор.

— Полагаю, в случае Джима домогательствами дело не ограничилось — он всеми силами, неосознанно, то есть рефлекторно, избегает ситуаций, при которых на нём может остаться запах альфы.

В голове Маккоя одна за одной сменяются картинки: Джим с ним, Джим в кафе, Джим в Академии, Джим с альфами, Джим с бетами, Джим с омегами.

Боже, этот остроухий Шерлок _прав_.

На Спока смотрят глаза человека, испытывающего мучительную боль.

— И что же нам делать, Спок? — отчаянно.

Спок отводит взгляд, сжимая спрятанные за спиной пальцы.

**_— Я не знаю._ **

***

_Я не могу, я не могу…_

_Я не должен их подвести…_

_Я слаб, у меня не получится…_

_Из-за меня они умрут…_ **_Снова._**

_Не допустить, нельзя._ **_Я не могу и их потерять._**

_Я должен бороться… Мне нельзя сдаваться…_

_Но я не могу, НЕ МОГУ!_

_Мне страшно, боже, блять, МНЕ СТРАШНО! Пожалуйста, не надо!_

_ХВАТИТ!_

_Мне нужны… Нужны клю…_

— Джим! — вырывает из марева звонкий голос и стакан холодной воды. Правда, ему всё ещё дерьмово. И необъяснимый, животный страх окутывает всё его естество без видимой на то причины.

— Кристин… — он сжимает её руку, пытается сконцентрироваться, хотя бы на горячей влаге на щеках, но ничего не выходит. — Кристин, мне нужны ключи, — Джим знает — они дома. Лежат в кармане куртки в его комнате в общежитии.

Но они нужны ему.

_Джим не может, не может без ключей._ Как астматик без ингалятора — не может.

— Что ты видишь, Джим? Давай, ты справишься, просто оглянись вокруг и опиши — да, вот так! Умница, — Кристин ласково гладит его по волосам, наблюдая, как Кирк постепенно успокаивается, но знает — это не конец. И далеко не начало. Ему придётся очень тяжело, ведь Джим точно не впервые столкнулся с панической атакой.

Кристин вздыхает.

Над всеми довлеет рок, над каждым — свой собственный.


End file.
